


Unfriend

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clarke is confused too, Confused Lexa, F/F, Happy Ending, Love, Sad Lexa, Slow Burn, Stalker!AU, Unfriend!AU, kind of horror
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904





	1. Chapter 1

Ich werfe noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, bevor ich mir meine Tasche schnappe und aus dem Zimmer gehe. Es ist mein letztes Jahr am College und ich will es einfach nur schnell und erfolgreich hinter mich bringen. Als das helle Sonnenlicht meine Augen trifft setze ich sofort meine Sonnenbrille auf. Die Party gestern Abend hätte sicherlich auch kurzer sein können und mit weniger Alkohol. Ein Lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen bei den Gedanken an gestern. Alle meine Freunde waren da, es war wirklich ein schöner Abend. Mit einem breiten Lächeln betrete ich die Kantine, sofort kommen mir Raven und Octavia entgegen.

„Hey Griff, alles klar?“ fragt Octavia.

Beide umarmen mich kurz, bevor ich meine Tasche abstelle und mich mit einem seufzen auf einen Stuhl fallen lasse.

„Na klar, aber das nächste Mal gehen wir früher nach Hause.“

Die beiden werfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor auch Finn und Bellamy sich an unseren Tisch setzen. Sie sehen sogar noch schlimmer und kaputter aus als ich.

„Klar, weil du jemals eher von einer Party abgehauen bist.“ Sagt Raven trocken.

Ich werfe ihr meinem Plastiklöffel entgegen, dem sie so gerade eben ausweichen kann. Alle am Tisch lachen etwas, auch ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als ich an Raven vorbei schaue sehe ich ein Mädchen am letzten Tisch in der Kantine sitzen. Sie hat eine graue Kapuze auf und scheint auf ihren Laptop zu starren. Ich kneife meine Augenbrauen zusammen und frage mich, wieso dieses Mädchen alleine dort sitzt. Ihre braunen, leicht gelockten Haare fallen aus der Kapuze, wie gerne würde ich durch diese Haare streichen. Gott, wie sehr es heraussticht, dass ich lesbisch bin. Gerade als ich wieder wegschauen will, bekomme ich Blickkontakt mit ihr. Mich strahlen dunkelgrüne Augen an. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis ich mich aus dem Starren reißen kann.

„Clarke?!“ ich schaue irritiert zu Raven. „Ich habe dich was gefragt.“

„Oh ja, sorry, ich war in Gedanken.“

Mein Blick fliegt wieder zu dem Mädchen, aber sie schaut erneut auf ihren Laptop und beachtet mich nicht mehr.

„Wir wollen morgen zum See, bist du dabei?“ Ich nicke nur und widme mich meinem Handy.

Natürlich hat jeder von uns gestern wieder Bilder von der Party hochgeladen.

>>>>>>>>>>

Als wir eine Stunde später im Hörsaal sitzen, kann ich meine Augen kaum aufhalten. Octavia schlägt mir immer wieder auf den Oberschenkel, damit ich wach bleibe. Während der Dozent weitererzählt, schaue ich mich im Raum um. Etwas hinter uns und abgelegen sitzt dieses Mädchen wieder. Sie schaut nun gelangweilt auf ihren Laptop und spielt mit einem Stift in ihrer rechten Hand. Ich kann nicht anders als ihre langen Finger zu beobachten und mir vorzustellen, was sie noch alles damit anstellen kann. Mein Blick gleitet weiter zu ihrem Gesicht, sie sieht müde und blass aus. Dennoch strahlen ihre Augen, ich habe noch nie so ein strahlendes Grün gesehen. 

„Miss Griffin?“ mein Kopf schießt wieder nach vorne, der Dozent sieht mich mit verschränkten Armen an. „Folgen Sie uns noch?“ ich nicke kurz, dabei merke ich, wie mir Hitze in die Wangen schießt.

Neben mir höre ich Octavia leise lachen, zur Strafe schlage ich ihr kurz auf den Arm. 

„Was denn? Du starrst doch den Freak an.“ 

„Den Freak?“ frage ich irritiert.

Octavia dreht sich um und schaut zu der Dunkelhaarigen, dann wieder zu mir.

„Na die. Du hast sie auch in der Kantine schon angestarrt. Nur ein Tipp: Halt dich fern von ihr.“

„Wieso?“

Octavia seufzt, bevor sie sich weiter zu mir lehnt, damit niemand das Gespräch mitbekommt.

„Finn wollte bevor du gekommen bist mit ihr reden, sie hat ihn nur böse angeguckt und nichts gesagt. Als er auf ihren Laptop geguckt hat war sie gerade in Facebook. Sie hat nicht einen Freund! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis ich alles verarbeitet habe. Wie kann dieses wunderschöne Mädchen keine Freunde haben? Sie sitzt schon den ganzen Tag alleine. Das sollte nicht so sein.

„Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur schüchtern.“ Bringe ich nach ein paar Sekunden heraus.

„Mmmm, klar.“ Octavia rollt mit den Augen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Unterricht widmet.

Ich kann nicht anders als meine Gedanken wieder zu der Unbekannten schweifen zu lassen. Als ich zu ihr schaue, sieht sie mich bereits an. Ihr Starren ist so intensiv, dass ich schlucke und wieder wegschaue. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie sie sich durch die Haare streicht und tief durchatmet. Vielleicht wird sie einfach nur falsch verstanden oder ihre Art und Weise schreckt andere Leute ab. Gerade als ich weiter darüber nachdenken will ist die Stunde vorbei, schnell greife ich mir meine Tasche und gehe mit Octavia aus dem Hörsaal.

>>>>>>>>>>

Am Ende des Tages bin ich einfach nur froh in mein Bett fallen zu können. Ich ziehe noch schnell meine Schuhe und meine Hose aus, bevor ich mir meinen Laptop schnappe. Während ich durch Facebook klicke und mir die lustigen Bilder von gestern anschaue, bekomme ich plötzlich eine Nachricht. 

Lexa:  
Hi, ich bin in deinem Psychologiekurs :)

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und frage mich, ob es die Dunkelhaarige ist, die ich kaum noch aus meinen Gedanken bekomme. Dann sehe ich noch ein weiteres Feld aufleuchten und sehe, dass sie mir eine Freundschaftsanfrage geschickt hat. An ihrem Bild erkenne ich, dass es wirklich die schöne Unbekannte ist. Ohne zu zögern klicke ich auf ihr Profil, dort sehe ich, dass Finn recht hatte, sie hat wirklich keine Freunde. Ihr Profilbild ist allerdings schön, wirklich schön. Sie hat dort nicht ihre Kapuze auf, ihre langen Haare fallen ihr etwas ins Gesicht und sie lächelt sogar leicht. Ich grinse, als mich diese grünen Augen wieder anstrahlen. Automatisch klicke ich auf ‚akzeptieren‘ um mehr von ihrem Profil sehen zu können. Auf ihrer Chronik ist allerdings beinahe nichts zu sehen, nur ein paar Bilder von Blumen.

„Clarke? Bist du da?“ ich rolle mit den Augen, als ich Finns Stimme höre.

„Ja, Sekunde.“ Antworte ich genervt.

Ich ziehe mir schnell noch eine Jogginghose über, bevor ich zur Tür gehe. Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass ich ein Zimmer mit Raven zusammen bekommen habe. Da diese aber quasi durchgehend bei ihrer Freundin Octavia ist, habe ich das Zimmer oft für mich. Ich strecke mich nochmal, bevor ich die Tür öffne, allerdings nur einen Spalt.

„Hi Finn.“ Sage ich unbeeindruckt.

„Hi Clarke. Hast du Lust was zu unternehmen?“ 

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lehne mich an den Türrahmen. Mein Kopf rattert, ich will mit einer Ausrede kommen, aber mir fällt keine gute ein.

„Ich will schlafen Finn, ein anderes Mal?“ 

Ich sehe wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Gerade als ich die Tür schließen will, drückt er sie auf. Und zwar so stark, dass ich etwas nach hinten falle. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich ihn an.

„Was zum- was soll das Finn?“ frage ich laut.

„Du gibst mir immer einen Korb.“ Er schmeißt frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Ich will doch nur mit dir ausgehen, seit ich dich kenne mag ich dich. Und dich interessiert es nicht.“

Ich verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper und sehe ihn fassungslos an. Versteht er es denn nicht? So schwer ist es nicht zu erkennen, dass ich nur auf Frauen stehe. Er steht immer noch genervt vor mir.

„Finn ich stehe nicht auf dich, das musst du gemerkt haben. Es tut mir leid, aber lass uns bitte nur Freunde bleiben.“ Sage ich ruhig, in der Hoffnung, er geht dann.

Gerade als ich ihn aus dem Zimmer schieben will, greift er mir hart an den Arm. Es tut so weh und hat mich so erschreckt, dass ich leise quieke. 

„Finn was soll das.“ Bringe ich leise heraus, die Angst in mir steigt immer mehr. „Bitte lass mich los.“

Gerade als er antworten will, wickeln sich zwei Arme um ihn. Es geht so schnell, dass ich nichts weiter wahrnehme, als dunkle, lange Haare. Eine Sekunde später ist der Schmerz an meinem Arm verschwunden. Geschockt schaue ich wieder nach vorne und sehe einen Arm um Finns Hals geschwungen, einer seiner Arme ist hinter seinem Rücken. Ich schaue an ihm vorbei und direkt in dunkle, grüne Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Clarke?“ fragt sie, ich weiß ja nun, dass sie Lexa heißt.

Ich mag es wirklich, wie sie meinen Namen sagt. 

„Ja ich- jetzt ist alles gut. Danke.“ Antworte ich etwas zittrig.

Sie nickt kurz, bevor sie Finns Arm etwas anzieht, wodurch er vor Schmerzen stöhnt.

„Und du lässt sie ab jetzt in Ruhe, verstanden?“ Finn nickt, kurz darauf schubst Lexa ihn. „Geh!“

Finn wirft mir noch einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor er sich an den Arm fasst und fluchend weggeht. Ich atme tief durch und fahre mir durch meine blonden Haare. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er wirklich so weit gehen und mir weh tun würde. Unbewusst fasse ich mir wieder an die Stelle.

„Geht’s?“ höre ich leise.

Mein Blick fliegt zu Lexa, die noch immer vor mir steht. Ich nicke und nutze diesen Moment, um meinen Blick wieder über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. Sie hat eine schwarze, enge Hose an, dazu ein schwarzes Top und eine Lederjacke. Unter dieser Jacke trägt sie einen grauen Pulli, die Kapuze hat sie aber dieses Mal nicht auf. 

„Ja, danke Lexa.“ Sie lächelt etwas, aber es hält nur eine Sekunde. „Möchtest du reinkommen?“

„Nein ehm… ich muss weg.“ Stammelt sie unsicher heraus.

Irritiert schaue ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie den Gang entlanggeht und dann um eine Ecke verschwindet. Nun frage ich mich, wieso sie eigentlich in der Nähe meines Zimmers war. Als dann aber Raven um die Ecke kommt und bereits laut meinen Namen ruft, verschwinden diese Gedanken.

„Ist alles ok?“ fragt sie, als sie vor mir steht.

„Finn er... hat sich merkwürdig verhalten. Und Lexa hat mir geholfen.“ Antworte ich als die Tür zu ist.

„Was hat der Idiot getan? Ist egal, ich trete ihm sowieso in den Arsch.“ Sagt sie mit fester Stimme. „Und Lexa? Wieso hängst du mit ihr ab?“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ich hänge nicht mit ihr ab, sie war gerade hier und hat mir geholfen, mehr nicht.“

„Komisch dass sie hier war, Octavia sagt sie wohnt auf der ganz anderen Seite des Campus.“

Sie schmeißt sich aufs Bett und greift nach ihrem Handy, während ich mich gegenüber von ihr auf meines setze und mir ebenfalls die Frage stelle, warum sie in der Nähe war.


	2. Chapter 2

Während wir mit rund 20 Leuten draußen auf dem Rasen sitzen, schaue ich wieder durch Facebook. Mein Kopf liegt auf Octavias Schoß, sie streichelt mir durch die Haare, während sie laut über etwas lacht, was Bellamy gerade erzählt hat. Es ist wirklich schön so viele Freunde zu haben und dann auch noch welche, die einen immer zum Lachen bringen und immer für einen da sind. Raven ist mit Bellamy zusammen bei Finn gewesen, sie haben ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Heute hat er sich sogar bei mir entschuldigt. Nun sind zwei Wochen des Semesters um und ich fühle mich mehr als wohl.

Als ich mein Handy gerade wegstecken will, kommt mir ein Gedanke. Ich öffne Facebook erneut, gerade als eine Nachricht reinkommt. Genau von der Person, auf dessen Profil ich gerade gehen wollte.

Lexa:  
Hi, geht es deinem Arm besser?

Ich grinse etwas und tippe schnell eine Antwort.

Clarke:  
Hi Lexa, danke für die Nachfrage :) Meinem Arm geht es gut, zum Glück warst du ja da ;)

Lexa:  
Schön, das freut mich.

Ungläubig starre ich auf den Bildschirm, ich wollte mit ihr flirten, hat sie das nicht gemerkt? Ich schaue an meinem Handy vorbei und sehe sie plötzlich. Lexa sitzt alleine auf dem Rasen, direkt uns gegenüber. Ich sehe, dass sie aufsteht und nach ihrem Rucksack greift, sofort erhebe auch ich mich.

„Wooow Griffin ruhig, wieso bist du so hektisch?“ fragt Raven irritiert.

Anstatt zu antworten winke ich der Gruppe nur zu, dabei lasse ich Lexa nicht aus den Augen.

„Wir sehen uns später.“ Antworte ich laut.

Ich muss etwas rennen, aber dann komme ich genau neben Lexa an. Sie scheint mich erst nicht zu bemerken, da sie ihre Kapuze auf hat und auf ihr Handy starrt. Ich sehe, dass sie unseren Chat geöffnet hat und lächle, sie ist bestimmt einfach nur schüchtern. 

„Hey.“ Sage ich leise.

Sie zuckt zusammen und lässt dabei beinahe ihr Handy fallen.

„Cl- Clarke hey.“ 

Ich sehe, dass sie schwer schlucken muss. Während wir weiter gehen zum Hauptgebäude, wo wir beide unsere nächste Stunde haben, ist es weitestgehend still. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich sagen soll, so geht es mir normalerweise nie. Bei einem schönen Mädchen habe ich immer einen Spruch parat, aber bei Lexa ist es etwas Anderes.

„Hat- hattest du einen schönen Tag?“ fragt sie auf einmal leise.

„Es geht, ich bin ziemlich müde.“ Antworte ich mit einem Lächeln, als ich zu ihr schaue, strahlen mich ihre Augen an. „Du hast wirklich schöne Augen.“

Ein leichtes rot legt sich über ihre Wangen, sie versucht sofort es unter ihren Haaren zu verstecken.

„Du auch.“ Antwortet sie beinahe so leise, dass ich es nicht höre.

„Also, wieso bist du hier? Machst du es für deine Eltern? Oder weil du es magst?“ frage ich wieder nach ein paar Sekunden stille.

Als ich wieder zu ihr schaue sehe ich, dass sie ihren Blick gerade auf meinen Oberkörper gerichtet hatte. Ich grinse, weil ich weiß, dass mein Oberteil wirklich einen netten Ausschnitt hat. Gleichzeitig weiß ich jetzt, dass sie zumindest nicht ganz abgeneigt ist. Sie räuspert sich und schaut wieder nach vorne. 

„Ich- ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Bisher ist es aber interessant. Und es gibt keine Eltern mehr.“ 

Mein Atem stockt etwas, ich bleibe stehen, was sie dann auch macht.

„Es tut mir leid Lexa, ich wollte nicht-“

„Schon gut.“ Unterbricht sie mich.

„Also… hast du heute noch was vor?“ frage ich nach ein paar Sekunden stille.

„Nein ich… kenne hier noch niemanden.“ Antwortet sie leise.

„Naja, du kennst jetzt mich!“ 

Ich sehe für eine Sekunde ein Lächeln, bevor sie unsicher und verlegen auf den Boden schaut. Jetzt fällt mir ein, dass ich meinen Laptop noch holen muss. Obwohl ich gerne noch mit ihr reden würde, gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück. 

„Ich muss noch eben in mein Zimmer. Wir sehen uns dann?“ sie nickt kurz, also gehe ich weiter, dabei spüre ich ihre Blicke auf mir.

>>>>>>>>>>

Ein paar Tage später ist es Freitag, Raven und ich hüpfen durch unser Zimmer und singen laut zur Musik mit. Wir wollen später noch auf eine Party gehen, zu der wir aber mit Sicherheit zu spät kommen werden. Als das Lied vorbei ist springe ich vom Bett und gehe in unser kleines Badezimmer, um mich fertig zu schminken. 

„Clarke?“ höre ich Raven über die Musik rufen.

„Was ist?“ 

Als ich keine Antwort bekomme gehe ich zurück in den Raum, ich sehe, dass sie über meinem Laptop hängt. Langsam gehe ich zu ihr, dabei binde ich gerade meine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen.

„Du hast Nachrichten von deiner Verehrerin.“

Ich runzle die Stirn und schaue an ihr vorbei auf ein offenes Chatfenster. Sie redet natürlich von Lexa.

Lexa:  
Hey Clarke, gehst du heute auf die Party?  
Du solltest besser nicht gehen.  
Es sind viele Idioten da, geh wirklich besser nicht.  
Was ist wenn Finn da ist?  
Bist du noch da?  
Ist alles gut zwischen uns?!

Raven sieht mich ungläubig von der Seite an, während ich über die vielen Nachrichten lese.

„Sie ist ziemlich anhänglich hm?“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ist schon gut Rae. Mach dich fertig.“ 

Clarke:  
Hi Lexa, ja ich gehe auf die Party. Und mit den Jungs komme ich schon klar ;)   
Natürlich ist alles gut zwischen uns.

Ich warte gar nicht auf eine Antwort, als ich wieder zu Raven ins Badezimmer gehe. Sie beobachtet mich genau, ich weiß, dass sie gleich etwas sagen wird.

„Ok hör mir zu.“ Sagt sie dann.

Ich schlage mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn, denn wenn ich eines nicht will, dann eine Rede von Raven. Sie beachtet meine Reaktion gar nicht, sondern lehnt sich am Waschbecken an und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Du kennst sie überhaupt nicht. Und sie ist überall, wo du bist.“

„Raven, wir haben dieselben Kurse.“

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Erwidert sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich weiß, dir ist es nicht aufgefallen, aber sie ist wirklich überall. Wenn wir draußen sind, in der Kantine, sogar als wir im Supermarkt waren.“ Ich schaue sie irritiert an.

Meine Gedanken spielen verrückt, ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, aber bin mir sicher, dass ich Lexa nirgendwo gesehen habe. Und wieso sollte sie mir überall hin folgen?

„Das kann Zufall sein Rae.“ Sage ich und widme mich wieder meinen Haaren.

„Ja, oder auch nicht.“ Flüstert sie noch, als sie seufzend aus dem Badezimmer geht.

>>>>>>>>>>

„Komm schon Clarke, einen noch!“ schreit einer aus der Menge.

Ich lache und greife nach einem weiteren Glas Tequila, bevor ich es in meinen Mund kippe. Viele um mich herum jubeln, ich bin nun mal bekannt dafür, viel zu trinken. Es hält sich aber auch so in Grenzen, dass ich nicht die Kontrolle verliere. Als ich das Glas wieder abstelle stehe ich langsam auf.

„Bin gleich wieder da.“ Sage ich Raven ins Ohr, die Octavia auf ihrem Schoß hat und sie gerade am Hals küsst.

Sie winkt noch ab, bevor ich mit den Augen rolle und aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwinde. Wir sind im Haus von irgendeinem Studenten, ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen. Ich gehe die Treppe hoch, da unten das Badezimmer belegt ist. Gerade als ich die Tür aufdrücken will, sehe ich einen Schatten am Ende des Flures. Als ich nochmal genau hinschaue, ist dort nichts. 

„Hallo?“ frage ich unsicher.

Langsam gehe ich den Gang entlang. Das Licht ist nur gedimmt, die Musik von unten ist noch laut zu hören. Ich gehe weiter auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu, als plötzlich das Licht ausfällt. Meine Augen werden weit, als ich vor mir plötzlich jemanden stehen sehe. Ich sehe nur die Umrisse, die Person ist größer als ich und hat eine Kapuze auf. Sofort stolpere ich nach hinten. Als das Licht wieder angeht halte ich mir kurz meine Hand vor die Augen, weil es so blendet. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild in meiner Brust, als ich wieder nach vorne schaue und dort niemand mehr steht.

„Clarke?“ ich schrecke hoch, als plötzlich Octavia hinter mir steht. „Ist alles ok? Bleib ruhig.“ Sie legt beide Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Es ist nur- ach nichts.“ Stammele ich heraus.

Noch immer bin ich unsicher, ob mein Gehirn mir nur einen Streich gespielt hat oder ob dort wirklich jemand war, aber jetzt will ich nur wieder nach unten zu den Anderen.

„Sollen wir? Ich brauche noch einen Tequila.“ Sage ich aufgeregt.

Octavia lacht leise und legt einen Arm um mich, als wir die Treppe herunter gehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Musik dröhnt in meinen Ohren, als ich den Park entlang jogge. Immer wieder grinse ich, da so viele Lieder schöne Erinnerungen in mein Gedächtnis rufen. Ich merke wie meine Lungen brennen, also stoppe ich kurz und atme tief durch. Ich lasse mich auf eine Bank fallen und greife automatisch nach meinem Handy.

Raven:  
Lass dir Zeit, O ist gerade hier ;)

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und schließe den Chat wieder, nur um noch eine weitere ungelesene Nachricht zu sehen.

Lexa:  
Du hast morgen Geburtstag, feierst du?  
Wenn ja, wo?  
Wird bestimmt toll :)

Mit einem seufzen lehne ich mich nach vorne, schon seit Tagen schreibt Lexa mir, aber ich habe nie mehr als einen Satz geantwortet. Natürlich würde ich ihr gerne schreiben, aber meistens weiß ich nicht was. Zusätzlich kommt es mir ziemlich komisch vor, was für Fragen sie stellt und wie schnell sie denkt, dass etwas zwischen uns nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich meine, schließlich kenne ich sie nicht mal wirklich gut.

Lexa:  
Lebst du noch?

Natürlich, das wieder. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und stecke mein Handy wieder weg, bevor ich weiter jogge. Dabei habe ich durchgehend das Gefühl, dass mich jemand beobachtet.

Als ich etwas später zu Hause ankomme hängt Raven auf ihrem Bett, einen Apfel in der Hand und ihr Handy in der Anderen. Ich schnappe mir mein Handtuch und will im Bad verschwinden, da fällt mein Blick auf meinen Laptop. Langsam gehe ich dort hin und drehe ihn so, dass Raven den Bildschirm nicht sehen kann. Ich starre ein paar Sekunden auf die Nachrichten von Lexa, bevor ich antworte.

Clarke:  
Nein ich feiere nicht wirklich. Werde nur mit Raven und Octavia essen gehen.

Danach klappe ich meinen Laptop zu und gehe ins Badezimmer.

>>>>>>>>>>

Ich werde von Raven in ein Restaurant geführt, es ist wirklich wunderschön, durch die Fensterfront kann man auf die Stadt sehen. Ich lächle breit als ich meine Freunde alle an einem Tisch versammelt sehe. Als sie mich sehen springen sie auf und nehmen mich einer nach dem anderen in den Arm. Meinen Geburtstag habe ich nie gerne gefeiert, aber seit ich diese tollen Freunde habe, freue ich mich sogar darauf.

„Auf dich Clarke.“ Sagt Octavia, als sie ihr Glas erhebt. „Bleib so wie du bist!“

Alle stimmen noch zu, bevor wir anstoßen. Kurz darauf kommt Raven natürlich wie immer auf die Idee, Fotos zu machen. Alle versammeln sich um meinen Stuhl und wir Lächeln in die Kamera. Ungefähr 20 Bilder später hat Raven dann endlich eines, auf dem wir wirklich alle gut aussehen. Ich sehe, wie so das Bild in Facebook hoch lädt und mache mir keine Gedanken dabei. Ich will nur etwas essen und den Abend genießen.

„Kommst du mit eine rauchen?“ fragt Bellamy mich nach dem Essen.

Da wir wissen, dass Octavia es hasst, wenn wir rauchen, nicke ich und schleiche mit ihm zusammen raus. Die frische Luft fliegt uns entgegen, als wir auf die Terrasse treten. Ich atme tief ein und lächle meinen braunhaarigen Kumpel an. Er hält mir eine Zigarette hin, welche ich dankend annehme. Gerade als ich sie zu meinem Mund führen will, schaue ich an ihm vorbei und auf den Parkplatz. Es ist inzwischen dunkel, das heißt, dass man kaum etwas erkennen kann. Gerade der Parkplatz ist kaum erleuchtet. Dennoch sehe ich dort jemanden stehen, eine Person, die genau zu uns schaut. Vor Schreck fällt mir die Zigarette aus der Hand.

„Clarke? Ist alles ok?“ fragt Bellamy irritiert, als er mein starren bemerkt.

„Ja, aber siehst du-“ ich habe kurz zu ihm geschaut und dann wieder an die Stelle, wo gerade noch jemand stand, aber jetzt nicht mehr. „Ach vergiss es.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und widme mich wieder Bellamy.

>>>>>>>>>>

Als ich am nächsten Tag mit enormen Kopfschmerzen in die Kantine gehe, ist zum Glück kaum jemand da. Gestern haben wir wirklich viel zu viel Wein getrunken, aber es war ein schöner Abend. Zusätzlich habe ich für ein paar Stunden das unangenehme Gefühl verdrängen können, dass mich ständig jemand beobachtet. Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich mir plötzlich jemand in den Weg stellt.

„Du hast mich angelogen.“ ich erkenne sofort, dass es Lexa ist und schaue in ihre glasigen Augen. „Du hast gesagt du feierst nicht.“

Etwas unsicher schaue ich zu meinen Freunden, die aber alle am Tisch sitzen und nichts von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

„Tut mir leid Lexa, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber wir kennen uns eben nicht sehr gut.“ Versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

Sie schnauft, bevor sie ihre Arme verschränkt. Ich sehe, dass sie noch müder aussieht als sonst. Ihre Haare hängen aus ihrer Kapuze, die sie weit über ihren Kopf gezogen hat.

„Aber ich dachte wir sind Freunde.“ Bringt sie auf einmal lauter heraus.

Ich greife fester um mein Tablett, da mir die Situation wirklich unangenehm ist. Dazu will ich nicht, dass jemand um uns herum etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekommt.

„Können wir später darüber reden?“ frage ich genervt.

Gerade als ich an ihr vorbeigehen will, greift sie nach meinem Arm. Vor Schreck lasse ich mein Tablett fallen, es kommt mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden auf, alle schauen jetzt zu uns. Das laute Geräusch hat zusätzlich noch meine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmert. Ich kneife die Augen zu und atme tief durch, um meine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Lass mich los.“ Bringe ich leise aber warnend heraus.

„Nein Clarke, hör mir zu.“ Ich sehe das Flehen in ihren Augen, aber bin einfach nicht in der Stimmung.

Ich reiße meinen Arm aus ihrem Griff, aber sie kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu und stellt sich nah vor mich. Keine Ahnung wieso ich so darauf reagiere, aber plötzlich bekomme ich Angst und fühle mich unwohl. Automatisch greife ich an ihre Schultern und drücke sie zurück, jetzt merke ich, wie dünn sie ist unter den ganzen Klamotten. Sie hat damit wohl nicht gerechnet, denn Lexa verliert das Gleichgewicht und knallt in einen Tisch hinter sich und fällt dann auf den Boden. Eine Sekunde später stehen meine Freunde an meiner Seite.

„Lass sie in Ruhe du Freak!“ sagt Raven böse und schaut auf Lexa herunter.

Es läuft eine Träne über ihre Wange, als sie langsam aufsteht und aus der Kantine rennt. Ich atme immer noch schwer, bin geschockt über das, was gerade passiert ist.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt Octavia besorgt.

„Das passiert, wenn man sich mit solchen Leuten abgibt.“ Sagt Finn laut, worauf ich nur schnaufe.

„Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun…“ flüstere ich, Octavia streichelt meinen Arm sanft.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, ok?“ 

Ich nicke und folge den beiden zum Tisch, inzwischen kümmern sich alle wieder um ihre eigenen Dinge, worüber ich verdammt froh bin.

>>>>>>>>>>

Als wir etwas später in den Hörsaal gehen, bin ich ziemlich nervös, denn normalerweise müsste Lexa auch hier sein. Als sie auch nach 10 Minuten nicht da ist, atme ich tief durch. Einerseits bin ich froh darüber, denn so kann sie nicht nochmal eine Szene machen. Andererseits würde ich sie gerne sehen und mich entschuldigen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass es so eskaliert. Als wir gerade einen Test anfangen sollen, schaue ich auf mein Handy.

Bellamy:  
Wieso postest du diese Bilder??

Irritiert greife ich nach meinem Handy und gehe in Facebook, sofort schlage ich vor Schock eine Hand vor meinen Mund. Auf meiner Chronik ist ein Bild von mir und Lexa, welches ich gepostet haben soll. Geschockt schiebe ich das Handy zu Octavia, die mich ungläubig ansieht. Als wir weiter scrollen sehen wir noch mehr Bilder, eins von meiner Tasche, die ich jeden Tag trage, dann noch von meiner Zimmertür. Alle von meinem Account hochgeladen.

„Lösch es. Und lösch diese Irre.“ Flüstert Octavia wütend.

Ich überlege nicht zwei Mal, bevor ich alle Bilder lösche und auch Lexa von meinen Freunden entferne. ‚Unfriend‘.

Gerade als ich mit dem Test fertig bin und aus dem Raum gehe, bekomme ich einen Haufen Nachrichten. Ich atme genervt durch und nehme mein Handy aus der Tasche.

Lexa:  
Bitte Clarke es tut mir leid.  
Lass und bitte reden.  
Ich will wirklich deine Freundin sein, ich hab‘s verkackt, ich wollte das nicht.  
Bitte ruf mich an. Oder schreib.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und stecke mein Handy wieder weg, ohne zu antworten.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein paar Tage sind nun vergangen, in der Zwischenzeit haben wir alle Lexa nicht einmal gesehen. Zur Vorsicht habe ich auch mein Facebook Passwort geändert, denn offensichtlich hat sie es geknackt. Ich sitze mit Raven auf meinem Bett, wir lernen zusammen für das nächste Examen, als mein Handy aufleuchtet. Ich schaue drauf und sehe eine Nachricht von Lexa, sofort schlucke ich und greife danach.

„Du weißt schon, dass das Stalking ist, oder? Du kannst sie anzeigen.“ Sagt Raven leise und streichelt über meinen Rücken.

„Nein, ist schon gut.“

Lexa:  
Ich vermisse dich.

Wütend schlage ich mein Buch zu und lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen. Warum nur schreibt sie mir sowas, sie kennt mich kaum. 

Raven lernt noch etwas weiter, bevor sie sich verabschiedet um zu Octavia zu gehen. Es ist bereits Abend, als ich vor meinem PC sitze und mir einen Film anschaue. Plötzlich öffnet sich ein Chatfenster, ich sehe, dass es wieder Lexa ist und sie mir ein Bild geschickt hat. Ich kneife die Augen zu und öffne das Bild, mir stockt der Atem. Es ist nicht nur ein Bild, sondern mehrere, und zwar alle von mir. 

Lexa:  
[Image] ich mag das Kleid wirklich.  
Kannst du es mal für mich anziehen?  
[Image] auch das hier.  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]

Ich erkenne, dass es alles Outfits sind, die ich in den letzten Tagen anhatte. Ich werde immer nervöser und tippe auf dem Tisch. 

Clarke:  
Lexa, was soll das? Wieso machst du so viele Fotos von mir?

Lexa:  
Komm rüber zu mir.

Clarke:  
Du machst mir Angst.

Jetzt bekomme ich keine Antwort mehr, immer wieder sind die drei Punkte da, die signalisieren, dass sie schreibt, aber sie schickt nichts ab. Ich schlucke schwer und schüttle mit dem Kopf, wieso genau musste mir das passieren?

Lexa:  
[Image]

Mein Finger tippt wieder nervös auf dem Tisch, bevor ich langsam das Bild öffne. Meine Augen werden weit als ich sehe, dass es ein Bild von Raven ist. Sie läuft alleine über den Campus und schaut auf ihr Handy. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren schnappe ich mir meine Jacke und renne aus dem Zimmer. Dabei wähle ich Ravens Nummer, aber es geht nur die Mailbox ran.

Lexa:  
Komm zu mir.

Ich schließe den Chat und lösche ihn, bevor ich schnell zu der Stelle laufe, wo das Bild entstanden ist. Dort angekommen schaue ich mich nervös um, es ist bereits dunkel, nur die Laternen erhellen das Gelände. Als es ein weiteres Mal in meiner Hose vibriert ziehe ich mein Handy schnell raus, in der Hoffnung, dass es Raven ist. Allerdings ist es wieder die Person, von der ich nun am Wenigsten hören will.

Lexa:  
Dann komme ich eben zu dir.

Mein Mund klappt auf, ich schaue hoch, weil ich Stimmen höre. Vor mir, etwa 200 Meter entfernt, sind Raven und Octavia. Sie laufen Hand in Hand den Weg entlang und auf eine Kneipe zu. Ich atme erleichtert durch, weil ich weiß, dass es den beiden gut geht. Gerade als ich meinen Mund öffne, um etwas zu sagen, wird mir etwas über den Kopf gezogen. Ich will schreien, aber eine Hand ist bereits unter dem Beutel, der über meinen Kopf gezogen ist, und hält mir den Mund zu. Mein Atem stockt und mir schießen Tränen in die Augen, ich bekomme so eine Angst, dass ich wild um mich schlage. Plötzlich wird mir ein Taschentuch auf den Mund gedrückt, ich merke, wie ich das Bewusstsein verliere. Meine Gedanken sind bei meinen Freunden, bevor alles schwarz wird.

>>>>>>>>>>

Das Erste was ich wahrnehme ist mein trockener Hals und die Kopfschmerzen. Ich will an meine Stirn fassen, aber meine Hände sind festgemacht. Als mein Gehirn richtig wach wird, spüre ich, dass es Handschellen sind. Meine Atmung wird schneller, mir fällt wieder ein, was passiert ist. Lexa.

Über meinem Kopf befindet sich nichts mehr, also öffne ich vorsichtig ein Auge. Ich liege auf einem Bett, meine Hände sind hinter meinem Rücken festgemacht. Das Zimmer ist abgedunkelt, ich erkenne einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Laptop steht. Als ich daran vorbeischaue, sehe ich eine kleine Pinnwand. Mein Mund klappt auf als ich sehe, dass an der Pinnwand nur Bilder von mir sind.

„Clarke?“ ich schrecke hoch und rutsche automatisch von der Stimme weg.

Mein geschockter Blick landet auf Lexa, sie steht neben meinem Bett und sieht mich unsicher an.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Mach mich los!“ 

„Das geht nicht Clarke.“

Sie geht ein paar Schritte von mir weg und läuft nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie hat ihre Kapuze nicht auf, ihre Haare sind alle auf einer Seite zusammengebunden. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, würde ich ihr sagen, wie wunderschön sie gerade aussieht. Ich reiße an den Handschellen und versuche irgendwie da raus zu kommen, aber sie sind zu fest gemacht.

„Lexa bitte, mach mich los.“ Sage ich mit inzwischen zittriger Stimme.

Sie bleibt abrupt stehen und lehnt sich auf ihren Tisch.

„Das kann ich nicht Clarke. Ich habe dich entführt.“ Sie schlägt auf ihren Schreibtisch, sofort zucke ich zusammen. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, tut mir leid.“

Ich atme immer hektischer, mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass ich Angst habe, gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Als ihr Blick meinen trifft, sehe ich die Verwirrung in ihren Augen. Sie fährt einmal durch ihre Haare und greift nach einer Flasche Wasser.

„Wo sind wir?“ frage ich leise.

„Trink.“ Bekomme ich nur als Antwort.

Lexa lehnt sich vorsichtig aufs Bett und dreht die Flasche auf. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihr vertrauen soll, setze ich mich langsam auf. Sie hält mir die Flasche an den Mund, sofort schließe ich die Augen, weil es so gut tut und meine Kehle schon so geschmerzt hat. Lexa stellt die Flasche wieder weg, bevor sie sich neben mich setzt und tief durchatmet. Ich schaue durch ihr Zimmer und versuche irgendwie auszumachen, wo wir sind.

„Wir sind nicht auf dem Campus.“ Ich schlucke, als sie zu mir schaut. 

Sie steht langsam auf und greift nach einem kleinen Schal. Gerade als ich fragen will, was sie damit vor hat, legt sie ihn auf meinen Mund. Automatisch versuche ich mich wegzudrehen, aber Lexa drückt ihren Körper weiter in mich und macht den Schal hinter meinem Kopf fest.

„Tut mir leid Clarke, aber es geht nicht anders.“

Mir laufen Tränen über die Wange, als ich sehe, wie sie aufsteht und nach einer Jacke greift.

„Ich bin bald wieder da.“ Sagt sie noch, bevor sie verschwunden ist.

>>>>>>>>>>

Durch die ganze Aufregung und Angst bin ich so erschöpft, dass ich langsam einnicke. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, ob meine Freunde bereits wissen, dass ich verschwunden bin. Mit meiner letzten Kraft rolle ich mich immer wieder von links nach rechts, versuche meine Hände aus den Handschellen zu ziehen, aber nichts. Gerade als ich es wieder versuche, fliegt die Tür auf. Lexa steht vor mir, ihr Gesicht voller Panik.

„Wir müssen weg.“ Sagt sie, während sie mir das nervige Stück Stoff aus dem Mund nimmt.

„Was?“ frage ich erschrocken.

Sie gibt mir keine Antwort, stattdessen greift sie in ihren Nachtschrank, ich sehe, wie ihre Hände zittern. 

„Lexa, du musst das nicht machen. Bitte.“ Flehe ich.

Bevor ich weiter reden kann, zieht sie ein Taschentuch und eine kleine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit hervor. Ich unterdrücke ein schluchzen, als sie die Flüssigkeit über das Tuch tropfen lässt und mich ansieht. 

„Es wird alles gut Clarke. Es tut mir leid.“

Ich starre in ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Sie strahlen mir mit einer Intensität entgegen, etwas was nicht natürlich scheint. Dann hebt sie langsam ihre Hand, das Tuch landet auf meinem Mund. Automatisch drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, bis sie über mir lehnt und mich flehend ansieht.

„Bitte Clarke, ich tue dir nichts.“

Ich kann mich gar nicht wehren, eine Sekunde später liegt das Tuch erneut auf meinem Mund und meine Welt wird aufs neue schwarz.


	5. Chapter 5

Dieses Mal nehme ich zuerst den Duft von frischem Fleisch wahr, Bacon wie es scheint. Etwas irritiert hebe ich meinen Kopf und öffne meine Augen. Ich bin wie es scheint in einem Hotelzimmer, die Wände sind grau und die Möbel genau wie die Bettwäsche schwarz, der Raum ist klein aber modern. Es befindet sich noch ein Tisch und ein Schrank hier. Ich höre Lexa in einem anderen Raum. Vorsichtig bewege ich meine Hände, aber auch nach einigen Minuten kann ich die Handschellen nicht von meinen Gelenken lösen. 

„Ich habe dir essen gemacht.“ 

Erschrocken schaue ich nach links und direkt in Lexas Augen. Sie sind noch müder, die Ränder darunter nicht zu übersehen. Sie hält mir einen Teller hin, auf dem Kekse und Bacon liegen. Erst als ich sie irritiert anschaue merkt sie, dass ich meine Hände nicht benutzen kann. Sie kratzt sich an der Stirn und schaut zum Badezimmer. 

„Möchtest du duschen?“ fragt sie leise, worauf ich nicke.

Sie kommt zu mir und zieht einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie drückt etwas gegen meinen Rücken, sodass ich auf der Seite liege und sie meine Handschellen aufschließen kann. Als es klick macht überlege ich für einen Moment, ob ich über sie herfallen und auf sie einschlagen soll. Schließlich habe ich damals gemerkt, dass sie ziemlich dünn ist und wohl nicht viel Kraft hat. Als ich weiter darüber nachdenke, zieht sie mich vom Bett, so bestimmend und mit Kraft, dass ich nicht mal reagiere. Erst als ich ins Badezimmer gedrückt und essen und trinken auf das Waschbecken gestellt werden, kann ich wieder klar denken.

„Danke.“ Flüstere ich.

„Gerne Clarke.“

Als die Tür zu geht höre ich noch, wie sie abschließt. Mit Tränen in den Augen esse ich erst etwas, bevor ich mich ausziehe und in die Dusche steige. Ich weiß, dass ich so schnell nicht hier rauskommen werde, obwohl ich dachte, dass Lexa was Besonderes ist. Das ist sie auch, aber nicht in dem Sinne wie ich vermutet hatte. 

Als ich etwas später wieder an die Tür klopfe, wird sie aufgeschlossen. Es braucht nicht lange, bis ich ohne ein Wort zum Bett geführt werde. Meine nassen Haare kleben mir im Gesicht, als ich mich zu Lexa drehe. Sie sieht mich an, für eine Sekunde völlig liebevoll. Langsam lehne ich mich ihr entgegen, sie stoppt damit, mich an das Bett zu fesseln. Als ich mich nach vorne lehne und kurz davor bin, sie zu küssen, greife ich schnell an ihre Schultern. Ich drücke sie auf die Matratze und versuche sofort, auf sie einzuschlagen. Ehe ich gucken kann, sind ihre Hände an meinen Unteratmen. Sie drückt mich nach hinten und schiebt ein Bein zwischen meine, Sekunden später liege ich schwer atmend auf dem Rücken.

„Das war falsch.“ Stottert sie, als sie nach den Handschellen greift.

„Lexa, es tut mir leid. Ich würde nur gerne mit dir reden. Ohne diese Handschellen.“ 

Sie mustert mich für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie die Handschellen um meine Handgelenke legt und sie festzieht. Ich schaue mich wieder im Raum um, hier ist nicht mal ein Fenster, durch das ich entwischen könnte. Lexa schiebt mich weiter nach oben, bis ich an der Wand hinter dem Bett lehne. Ich schaue dabei zu, wie sie nervös im Zimmer herumläuft und sich immer wieder in die Haare greift.

„Du- du bleibst hier, ok?“ fragt sie stotternd.

Ich sehe ihre Unsicherheit, frage mich, wie oft sie überhaupt mit Menschen interagiert hat. Nach meinem Nicken atmet sie tief durch, bevor sie mit beiden Händen an ihr Oberteil fasst und es über ihren Kopf zieht. Danach folgt ihr Top, ich starre sie schamlos an, als sie nur im BH vor mir steht. Sie ist so dünn, dass ihre Knochen zu sehen sind. Gleichzeitig allerdings auch ein Sixpack, welches mich beinahe dazu bringt, zu sabbern. Sie entledigt sich noch ihrer Jeans, bevor sie langsam zum Badezimmer geht. In ihrer Körpersprache kann ich sehen, dass sie komplett unsicher ist, sich vielleicht nicht mal dessen bewusst ist, was sie hier gerade macht.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Bleib ruhig ok?“ ich nicke auf Lexas Frage.

Erst als ich höre, wie die Dusche an geht, schreie ich los. So sehr, dass meine Lungen schon brennen. Ich bekomme erst mit, dass Lexa wieder im Raum ist, als sie mir eine Hand auf den Mund drückt.

„Bitte Clarke, es tut mir leid. Bitte schrei nicht, ich kann nicht erwischt werden.“ Nehme ich dumpf wahr. 

Schwer atmend schaue ich nach oben und wieder in Lexas Augen. Dann weiter an ihr herunter, sie hat nur ein Handtuch um ihren Körper geschwungen. Ich muss schlucken, weil sie einfach so wunderschön aussieht. Langsam nimmt sie ihre Hand von meinem Mund, aber gerade als ich etwas sagen will, greift sie nach etwas neben dem Bett. Sekunden später liegt der Schal wieder auf meinem Mund, durch den ich nicht in der Lage bin zu reden oder zu schreien. Lexa atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, ihr Körper ist so angespannt, ich weiß genau, dass sie gerade wirklich Angst hatte, dass jemand mich hört. Als sie aufsteht und langsam zum Badezimmer zurück geht, mustere ich sie auffällig. Das Handtuch geht nur knapp über ihren Arsch und somit habe ich einen schönen Blick auf ihre langen, dünnen Beine. Als sie aus dem Raum verschwindet wirft sie mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu, aber ich lasse meinen Blick zu Boden sinken und denke darüber nach, wie ich hier nur rauskommen soll.

20 Minuten später kommt Lexa wieder ins Zimmer, sie hat eine schwarze Jogginghose an und nur einen BH, sofort muss ich schlucken. Ich versuche ihr um den Schal in meinem Mund etwas zu sagen, aber sie sieht mich irritiert an. Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen sie mich nachdenklich angestarrt hat, kommt sie nun zu mir und nimmt mir den Schal ab.

„Aber wehe du schreist nochmal.“ Sagt sie drohend, ich nicke.

Gerade als sie ihr T-Shirt anziehen will, sehe ich eine Narbe an ihrem Bauch.

„Woher ist die?“ frage ich neugierig.

Sofort spannt sich ihr Körper an und sie bleibt wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Ich sehe viele Emotionen in ihren Augen, vor allem aber Wut und Trauer.

„Das ist nicht wichtig.“ Antwortet sie verspätet.

„Ok, dann sag mir wo wir sind und was du mit mir vor hast.“ Ich verliere langsam die Geduld, ich will einfach nur nach Hause. „Denn das ist ziemlich wichtig.“

Lexa setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett, aber lässt dabei Platz zwischen uns. Sie greift sich in die Haare und spielt mit einer Strähne, das macht sie immer, wenn sie nervös ist oder nicht weiß was sie sagen soll. Als es auch nach ein paar Minuten noch still ist, schnaufe ich und drehe mich von ihr weg, soweit es geht mit den Handschellen.

„Tut mir leid Clarke, ich bin nicht gut darin.“ 

„Worin?!“ frage ich genervt, ohne mich umzudrehen.

„Kommunizieren, mit Menschen.“ Ich hole tief Luft und drehe mich wieder zu ihr, sofort bekommen wir Blickkontakt. „Ich habe als Kind nie Menschen gehabt mit denen ich sprechen konnte…“ sie verstummt und schaut an die Wand hinter mich.

Es macht mich neugierig was sie zu erzählen hat, vielleicht würde es ihr Verhalten erklären. Sie spielt nervös mit ihren Fingern und schaut mich nicht an, als sie fortfährt.

„Ich hatte keine Familie, meine Eltern und meine Schwester sind gestorben als ich 5 war.“ Sie schluckt, ihre Augen werden glasig. „Und das Heim in dem ich war… mich mochte keiner.“

„Wieso nicht?“ frage ich leise.

Wieder schweigt sie für ein paar Sekunden. Als sie dann hochschaut, sehe ich wie hart ihr Blick ist, ihre Augen strahlen nichts Freundliches aus. So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Jetzt begreife ich, dass ihr ganzes Verhalten wohl ein Schutz ist. Sie schluckt nochmal, bevor sie fortfährt.

„Ich habe nicht viel geredet, habe meine Familie vermisst. Manchmal habe ich stundenlang nur auf meinem Bett gelegen und über sie nachgedacht. Die anderen Kinder…“ sie verstummt erneut und muss schwer schlucken, wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt trösten. „Die- die Kinder hatten Angst vor mir. Also haben sie… ehm…“

„Du musst nicht weiterreden Lexa.“ Versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

Anstatt weiter zu erzählen, legt sie ihre Hände an ihr Oberteil und zieht es langsam aus. Nun muss ich schwer schlucken, da meine Kehle trocken ist bei dem Anblick. Lexa schaut an sich herunter und zeigt auf die Narbe, die ich vorhin entdeckt habe.

„Hier haben sie mich in ein Zimmer geschleppt und auf mich eingeschlagen, einer der beiden hatte ein Taschenmesser.“ Mein Mund klappt auf.

Lexas Stimme zittert immer mehr, als sie ihren Finger auf ihre Schulter legt, wo ebenfalls eine Narbe ist, aber nicht so groß wie die am Bauch.

„Hier haben sie mich in der Küche gefunden und auf die frisch geputzten Teller gedrückt. Einer der Teller ist zersprungen und hat in meine Haut geschnitten.“ Ich Blick landet auf mir, als sie sich an die Nase greift. „Und meine Nase haben sie mir gebrochen, glaube sogar zwei Mal.“

„Das ist schrecklich Lexa. Das sollte niemand durchmachen.“ Sie nickt, jetzt spielt sie wieder nervös mit ihren Haaren.

„Ich sollte dir das alles gar nicht erzählen Clarke.“ Sie lacht leise, wohl darüber, dass sie mir wirklich von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hat und so offen war.

Sie zieht sich ihr T-Shirt wieder über und schaut unsicher zu mir. Langsam drehe ich meinen Körper ganz zu ihr, mir fällt jetzt erst auf, dass sie näher an mich herangerückt ist, was ich ziemlich süß finde. Ich denke der beste Weg um hier rauszukommen ist, so viel wie möglich über Lexa zu erfahren und sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen. Gleichzeitig ist es mir wirklich wichtig, wie es ihr geht. Auch wenn das ziemlich abgefahren ist.

„Was ist aus den Kindern geworden?“ frage ich nach ein paar Sekunden stille.

Lexa schweigt erst, ich sehe, wie sie genau darüber nachdenkt, was sie nun sagt. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl steigt in mir auf.

„Sie sind tot.“ Sagt sie nach ein paar Sekunden, sofort fährt mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Sie sind bei einem Brand gestorben, Clarke. Ich war es nicht.“

Sie steht abrupt auf und geht zum Tisch, ich fühle mich schuldig ihr das Gefühl gegeben zu haben, dass ich denke, dass sie es war. 

„Tut mir leid Lexa.“ 

„Ist schon gut.“ Mit diesen Worten setzt sie sich an den kleinen Tisch und legt den Kopf in ihre Hände.

Ich atme frustriert durch und lasse meinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen. Ich überlege, ob ich wieder schreien soll, aber schon beim ersten Mal scheint mich niemand gehört zu haben. Zusätzlich will ich diesen Schal nicht wieder tragen, Lexa scheint mir gerade zu vertrauen, das will ich nicht zerstören.


	6. Chapter 6

„Lexa?“ frage ich in die Stille.

Den ganzen Tag haben wir schweigend verbracht, ich auf dem Bett und Lexa am Tisch und vor ihrem Laptop. Mir fällt auf, dass sie oft einfach nur auf den Bildschirm starrt und nichts macht. Ich habe sie einmal danach gefragt, aber sie hat mir nicht mal geantwortet. 

„Mmmm?“ gibt sie mir nur als Antwort, aber ich bin schon darüber froh.

„Kannst du… mir vielleicht etwas zu trinken geben?“ frage ich unsicher und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

Lexa scheint in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein, sie schaut kurz zu mir und dann auf die Flasche, die neben dem Bett steht. Langsam setzt sie sich in Bewegung und kommt zu mir. Sie kniet sich neben das Bett und dreht die Flasche auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so sein muss.“ Flüstert sie und schaut dabei auf den Boden. „Ich würde dich gerne losmachen, aber du kannst nicht gehen Clarke. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“

Sie hält mir die Flasche hin, dabei landet eine Hand an meinem Nacken. Nachdem ich ein paar große Schlücke genommen habe, schaue ich sie weiterhin an. Das scheint sie nervös zu machen, denn beinahe sofort fasst sie sich wieder in die Haare.

„Empfindest du was für mich Lexa?“ ihre Augen werden weit.

„Ich ehm… ja- nein, also…“ stottert sie, dabei läuft sie rot an.

„Es ist ok wenn es so ist.“ Bringe ich heraus.

„Wirklich?“ fragt sie unsicher.

Ihre Unsicherheit ist ziemlich süß, ich lächle sie an und schaue ihr in die Augen, damit sie sieht, wie ernst ich es meine.

„Natürlich wäre es das. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es mir schon gedacht… vor allem nach den Bildern die du gepostet hast…“ ich verstumme und warte auf ihre Reaktion.

„Ja, du hast recht… ich fühle- also, ich empfinde was für dich, ja.“ 

Ich kneife die Augen zu und balle meine Fäuste, denn nun weiß ich zu 100 %, dass Lexa sich in mein Facebook gehackt und die Fotos von uns gepostet hat. Mir war schon klar, dass sie es war, aber es so zu hören macht mich erneut wütend. Sie scheint das zu bemerken, denn sie steht langsam auf und geht wieder zum Tisch. 

Die ganze Nacht habe ich mich von links nach rechts gewälzt auf dem Bett, meine Arme schmerzen so sehr, weil sie immer in derselben Position sind. Lexa ist inzwischen am Tisch eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf auf der Tastatur ihres Laptops. Als ich nun so darüber nachdenke fällt mir auf, dass sie den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hat. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass sie so verdammt dünn ist. Als ich mich ein weiteres Mal umdrehe fällt mein Blick auf die Tür, ich schaue wieder zu Lexa, sie scheint tief zu schlafen. Mit Glück habe ich es geschafft meine Hände vorsichtig durch die Handschellen zu zwängen, was allerdings ziemlich weh getan hat. Langsam erhebe ich mich vom Bett, welches leise quietscht, aber auch jetzt keine Regung von Lexa. So leise wie nur möglich schleiche ich zur Zimmertür, aber natürlich ist diese abgeschlossen. Ich schaue mich im Zimmer um und frage mich, wo der Schlüssel sein kann. Gerade als ich mich umdrehe um in die Küche zu gehen, steht Lexa vor mir. Ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich stolpere und falle, mein Kopf knallt gegen einen Schrank, sofort stöhne ich vor Schmerzen.

„Fuck Clarke, das tut mir leid!“ sagt Lexa aufgeregt.

Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles, mein Kopf tut weh, mein Rücken, einfach alles, weil ich keine Möglichkeit hatte den Sturz abzufangen, da meine Hände noch schmerzen von den Handschellen. Lexa kniet neben mir mit einem Tuch in der Hand. Ich sehe wie ihre Hand zittert, als sie mir das Tuch langsam in den Nacken legt. Sie zieht meinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und schaut besorgt auf mich herunter.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.“ Flüstert sie.

In der Dunkelheit strahlen ihre grünen Augen noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Ich weiß nicht ob es von dem Sturz kommt, aber ich kann nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Langsam lehnt Lexa sich weiter zu mir, mein Herzschlag wird immer schneller. Ich spüre schon ihren Atem auf meiner Haut. Gerade als ich denke, dass sie mich küssen will, drückt sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich schnell wieder zurücklehnt. 

„Komm, du musst ins Bett.“ 

Als sie mir hochhilft wird mir wieder schwindelig. Lexa greift an meinen Rücken und unter meine Oberschenkel, ehe ich mich versehen kann hat sie mich hochgehoben, ich frage mich, wieso sie so verdammt stark ist. Ein paar Momente später liege ich im Bett, die Decke auf meinem Körper. Innerhalb von Sekunden falle ich in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

>>>>>>>>>>

Mit einem feuchten Tuch auf der Stirn werde ich wach, mein Kopf pocht immer noch so sehr. Als ich hochschaue kriege ich Blickkontakt mit Lexa. Sie setzt am Ende des Bettes, sie hat einen blauen Pulli an und die Kapuze auf. Als ich lächle, erwidert sie es für einen Moment.

„Geht’s dir besser?“ ich nicke. „Gut, du musst frühstücken, komm.“

Sie hilft mir vom Bett, dabei kommen wir uns nah, so nah, dass ich ihr Parfüm riechen kann. Es ist nicht viel aber es riecht wirklich gut. In der kleinen Küche angekommen bin ich irritiert, als Lexa sich hinter mich stellt und meine Handschellen öffnet, sofort atme ich erleichtert durch. Sie nimmt meine rechte Hand und macht sie an einem Tresen fest, sodass ich entspannt auf dem Barhocker sitzen kann. Ich reibe mir mein linkes Handgelenk, welches etwas Wund ist. Lexa dreht mir sogar für ein paar Sekunden den Rücken zu, als sie alles aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank holt.

„Woher hast du das alles?“ frage ich irritiert, als ich das Obst, Bacon und frische Sandwiches wahrnehme.

„Ich war heute Morgen kurz in der Lobby.“ Antwortet sie leise. „Ich wusste nicht genau, was du magst.“

„Ach nein?“ frage ich direkt, mit etwas Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme.

So wie sie mich gestalkt hat bin ich eigentlich sicher, dass sie weiß, was ich esse. Sie wird etwas rot, bevor sie alles vor mich stellt und mir eine Gabel gibt. 

„Hier iss.“

Während ich esse und es genieße, endlich eine Hand nicht in den Handschellen zu haben, beobachte ich Lexa genau. Sie macht mir gerade einen Kaffee und tippt dabei mit einem Finger auf den Tresen.

„Du solltest die Kapuze abnehmen.“ Sage ich zwischen ein paar Bissen. „Deine Haare sind wunderschön, du musst sie nicht verstecken.“

Lexa schaut mich für ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an, bevor sie den Kaffee vor mich stellt und mir ein Glas Wasser eingießt. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis sie ihre Kapuze vom Kopf schiebt und sich mir gegenüber setzt.

„Ich habe mich früher versucht zu verstecken. Manchmal haben die Kinder mich nicht erkannt, wenn ich mit meiner Kapuze durch die Gänge gelaufen bin.“ Erklärt sie ruhig.

„Oh, das ist schlau.“ Ich lächle sie leicht an, was sie kurz erwidert.

„Warum ist es so leicht mit dir?“ fragt sie dann etwas verwirrt.

„Was meinst du?“

„Reden. Ich fühle mich bei dir wohler als bei anderen. Ich habe dir von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt.“ Sie fährt sich wieder durch die Haare und schaut auf meinen Teller. „Ich mag dich wirklich, Clarke.“

Ich lasse meine Gabel auf dem Teller liegen und sammle mich, bevor ich Blickkontakt mit ihr bekomme. 

„Lexa, du weißt, dass das was du hier machst illegal ist, oder?“ sie nickt. „Und das Stalken…“ wieder nickt sie. „Wieso lässt du mich nicht gehen? Ich sage niemandem etwas. Ich weiß doch, dass du mir nicht weh tun willst.“

„Es geht nicht.“ Sagt sie lauter, dabei steht sie auf und läuft in der kleinen Küche hin und her, ich sehe wie nervös sie plötzlich ist.

„Ok, ist in Ordnung.“ Ich versuche in einem beruhigenden Ton zu sprechen, es scheint zu wirken, denn Lexa bleibt stehen und sieht mich an. „Danke für das Frühstück.“

Die Dunkelhaarige nickt und räumt dann den Tisch ab, während ich weiter auf dem Barhocker sitze und sie beobachte. Mir ist natürlich auch aufgefallen, dass sie lockerer geworden ist. Als ich das erste Mal mit ihr gesprochen habe, war sie so nervös, dass sie teilweise gestottert hat. Jetzt bewegt sie sich beinahe frei um mich herum und lässt sogar oft Blickkontakt zu.

„Möchtest du duschen?“ fragt sie in meine Gedanken.

Ich schaue an mir herunter und verziehe das Gesicht bei den Gedanken, dieselben Sachen noch einen Tag oder länger tragen zu müssen. Lexa scheint das zu bemerken, denn sie stellt sich neben mich und schaut unsicher auf mich herab.

„Ehm ich… du kannst was von mir anziehen, wenn du willst.“

„Ja, das wäre gut. Danke Lexa.“ Antworte ich höflich.

Wie beim letzten Mal führt Lexa mich ins Badezimmer und nimmt mir die Handschellen ab. Sie gibt mir noch die Klamotten, bevor sie die Tür schließt und abschließt. 

Nach einer langen Dusche stehe ich nun vor dem Spiegel und mache meine Haare. Ich habe ein weißes Top und einen schwarzen BH an, dazu eine schwarze Jeans, die mir perfekt passt. Während ich in den Spiegel starre frage ich mich, wie es wohl meinen Freunden geht. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Raven komplett durchdreht. Sie hat mich vor Lexa gewarnt und ich habe es ignoriert.

„Clarke? Bist- bist du fertig?“ stottert Lexa leise.

Ich frage mich, wieso sie nun wieder so unsicher ist. Schnell schiebe ich mir noch ein paar Spangen in die Haare, bevor ich an der Tür klopfe und sie aufgeschlossen wird. Lexa steht vor mir, sie hat ihre Kapuze wieder auf. Ich sehe eine Blume in ihrer Hand und ziehe verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich ehm… war kurz draußen. E- essen holen.“ Sie fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und senkt ihren Kopf.

„Lexa, sieh mich an.“ Sie hebt langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich bin es.“

Sie nickt, bevor sie einen Schritt auf mich zu macht und mir die Blume hinhält.

„Du hast oft Blumen gepflückt auf dem Campus. Ich dachte ich bringe dir eine.“ Jetzt strahlen mich wieder diese grünen, wunderschönen Augen an.

Langsam gehe ich einen Schritt nach vorne und nehme die weiße Rose aus ihrer zittrigen Hand. Ich lächle sofort, da es meine Lieblingsblume ist. Ich führe sie zu meinem Gesicht und atme sofort tief ein, es riecht nach Sommer und frischer Luft. Lexa beobachtet mich nervös, bis ich sie anlächle.

„Danke Lexa. Die ist wunderschön.“

„So wie du.“ Es ist so leise, dass ich es kaum höre.

Mein Mund klappt leicht auf, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Als ich sehe, wie sie rot anläuft, kann ich nur wieder lächeln. Sie ist wirklich so wunderschön und süß, unter anderen Umständen würde ich sie auf jeden Fall fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will. Mir fällt auf, dass die Handschellen weder auf dem Bett noch auf dem Tisch liegen. Lexa atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie mir ein kleines Lächeln schenkt. Ich starre in ihre Augen, sie fesseln mich. Ich merke gar nicht, dass ich mich nach vorne bewege, bis ich genau vor Lexa stehe. Ich höre, dass sie schnell atmet, genau wie ich. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand, ich schaue noch mal in Lexas Augen, bevor ich ihr vorsichtig die Kapuze vom Kopf streiche. Nun stehe ich so nah vor ihr, dass ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Ohne nachzudenken lehne ich mich nach vorne und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort flattern meine Augen zu. Ihre Lippen sind so weich, dass ich am liebsten noch länger so verweilen würde. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich wieder nach hinten und öffne meine Augen. Lexas Mund ist leicht geöffnet, sie sieht mich allerdings so geschockt an, dass ich mich frage, ob es nicht falsch war.

„Sorry.“ Bringe ich heraus und gehe einen Schritt nach hinten.

Lexa sieht mich noch immer mit offenem Mund an, bis sie kurz mit dem Kopf schüttelt und sich umdreht.

„Willst du die Blume ins Wasser stellen?“ fragt sie und geht bereits in die Küche.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und folge ihr, den Rest des Tages herrscht wieder stille zwischen uns.


	7. Chapter 7

Als wir etwas später am Tisch sitzen und Lexa wieder in ihren Laptop starrt, bekomme ich den Drang sie zeichnen zu müssen. Nach ihrer Zustimmung habe ich mir einen Stift und Papier aus der Küche geholt. Bestimmt eine Stunde lang sitzen wir nun schweigend nebeneinander. Anstatt darüber nachzudenken, wie ich entkommen kann, interessiere ich mich mehr für diese wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die mich über den Rand des Laptops immer wieder beobachten.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn du zeichnest.“ Mein Blick klebt weiterhin auf dem Bild vor mir, als ich lächle und mir Hitze in die Wangen steigt. „Was zeichnest du?“ fragt Lexa dann.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, unsicher ob sie es gut finden wird. Langsam drehe ich den Block zu ihr und zeige ihr das Portrait von ihr, wie sie am Tisch sitzt und auf dem Laptop tippt. Ich höre, wie Lexa scharf einatmet. Ihre Augen begutachten jedes einzelne Detail.

„Gefällt es dir?“ frage ich unsicher.

„Clarke, es ist… es ist wunderschön.“ Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „So siehst du mich? So schön?“

„Lexa, du bist so schön“ erwidere ich, wir beide lächeln kurz, bevor wir uns wieder unseren Beschäftigungen widmen.

Es dauert wieder einige Zeit, bis ich hochschaue und warte, bis Lexa und ich Blickkontakt haben.

„War das dein erster Kuss?“ 

Lexa setzt sich aufrecht hin und verschränkt ihre Arme. Ich sehe sofort, dass sie unsicher ist und lieber nicht darüber reden will. Dennoch will ich es wissen, also schaue ich sie weiter erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja.“

Gerade als ich antworten will, hören wir Geräusche vor der Tür. Es scheint ein Pärchen zu sein, welches sich unterhält. Mein Puls steigt, ich schaue zu Lexa, wir beide halten für ein paar Sekunden den Blickkontakt, bevor ich aufspringe. Als ich anfangen will zu schreien ist Lexa schneller, sie hält mir eine Hand vor den Mund und tritt mir leicht in die Kniekehle, damit ich auf den Boden falle. Sofort liegt sie auf mir.

„Pssst Clarke! Bitte!“ fleht sie in mein Ohr.

Inzwischen habe auch ich Tränen in den Augen, ich versuche mich zu wehren, aber sie ist stärker. Nach ein paar Minuten lässt Lexa von mir ab, sie setzt sich neben mich und lehnt sich an die Wand. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, ich sehe wie enttäuscht sie ist.

„Clarke ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Aber erstmal kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Sie wissen es. Sie wissen, dass ich es war.“ Lexa zieht die Kapuze wieder über ihren Kopf und legt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Was, woher weißt du das?“ frage ich irritiert.

„Ich hab‘ es in den Nachrichten gesehen, dort waren Bilder von uns. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Aber mir fällt was ein. Wir kriegen das hin.“

Jetzt wo es wirklich in den Nachrichten ist, denke ich anders darüber abzuhauen. Wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, hätten wir eine Lüge erzählen können, dass wir zusammen durchgebrannt sind, etwas, was Lexa beschützen könnte. So würde sie ins Gefängnis kommen, für wer weiß wie lange. Dort hätte sie wieder niemanden mit dem sie reden kann, genau das will ich nicht für sie. 

„Wir müssen hier weg.“ Sagt sie in die Stille.

Als sie aufspringt erschrecke ich mich beinahe. Lexa schaut auf mich herunter, dann greift sie in den Schrank hinter sich und zieht Handschellen hervor.

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Wirklich nicht, vertrau mir.“ Sie sieht mich unsicher an und beißt sich hart auf die Lippe.

Ich sehe, dass ihre Lippe anfängt zu bluten und gehe sofort auf sie zu. Langsam hebe ich meinen Finger und wische das Blut ab, dabei entgeht mir nicht, wie sie bei diesem Kontakt zusammenzuckt. 

„Ich renne nicht weg, ok? Ich will nicht, dass du ins Gefängnis kommst.“ Sage ich ehrlich.

„Wieso interessiert es dich? Ich habe dich entführt.“ Erwidert Lexa bitter.

„Weil ich dich mag.“ Antworte ich prompt. „Du verstehst es vielleicht nicht und siehst dich nicht so, aber in meinen Augen bist du wunderschön Lexa.“

„Schmeicheleien bringen dich nirgendwohin, Clarke.“ Meine Augen werden weit.

Zum ersten Mal habe ich ein grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen, und dann noch diese aufreizende Aussage. Ich verschränke meine Arme und schaue ihr ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen ins Gesicht.

„Sag mir lieber was du jetzt vor hast.“

Lexa spielt nervös mit den Handschellen in ihren Händen, ich weiß, dass sie es lieber haben würde, wenn ich sie trage. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu und halte ihr meine Hände hin. Es braucht etwas, bis sie versteht, was ich mit der Geste meine. Zaghaft legt sie mir die Handschellen um, dieses Mal nicht im Ansatz so feste wie sonst. Wir lächeln uns an, ich sehe wie erleichtert sie ist.

„Danke Clarke.“

>>>>>>>>>>

Inzwischen sind weitere drei Tage verstrichen. Lexa und ich haben es durch die Hintereingänge aus dem Hotel geschafft. Ich habe dabei gesehen, dass wir außerhalb der Stadt waren, somit nicht sehr weit weg vom Campus. Ich musste die Tränen unterdrücken bei den Gedanken, dass meine Freunde und Familie dort sitzen und auf mich warten, hoffen, dass mir nichts passiert ist. Wenn ich ihnen nur sagen könnte, dass es mir gut geht, dass Lexa mir nichts tut. Dass sie einfach nur falsch verstanden wurde, ihr ganzes Leben lang. 

Im Auto hat Lexa mir dann die Augen verbunden und mich gebeten, mich hinten auf die Rückbank zu legen. Sie hat das fremde Auto sogar kurzgeschlossen, was mich für ein paar Sekunden wirklich beeindruckt hat. Wir sind dann stundenlang gefahren, beinahe die ganze Zeit war es still im Auto. Ich habe nur immer wieder gehört, wie Lexa nervös auf dem Lenkrad tippt.

Nun sind wir etwa 5 Stunden entfernt vom Campus, von meinen Freunden und meiner Heimat. Lexa hat ein teures Zimmer direkt am Strand für uns gebucht. Es ist abgelegen und hier sind kaum Menschen, was ihr sicher entgegen kommt. Die erste Zeit hat sie mich erneut mit den Handschellen festgemacht und jeden Schritt von mir genau beobachtet. Ich musste ihr noch einmal deutlich machen, dass ich wirklich keinen Sinn darin sehe abzuhauen, und dass ich ihr vertraue. Seit heute hat sie die Handschellen weggelassen und ich habe keine Anstalten gemacht, aus der Wohnung zu flüchten.

„Gibst du mir mal das Popcorn?“ reißt die Dunkelhaarige mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Wir sitzen zusammen auf der kleinen Couch und gucken einen Film, von dem ich beinahe nichts mitbekomme. Heute ist Ravens Geburtstag, wie gerne würde ich ihr gratulieren und jetzt bei ihr sein. Ich halte Lexa die Schüssel hin und starre weiter auf den Bildschirm, ohne mitzubekommen, was dort abgeht.

„Du… vermisst deine Freunde, oder?“ fragt sie zaghaft, als sie sich eine Handvoll Popcorn nimmt und die Schüssel wieder zwischen uns stellt.

„Ja, ehrlich gesagt schon. Heute ist Ravens Geburtstag.“ Antworte ich leise.

Lexa atmet tief durch, ich sehe an ihrem Blick, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Als sie ihre Hände wieder in ihre Haare vergräbt, rutsche ich näher an sie heran.

„Ist schon gut Lexa.“ Sie sieht mich unsicher an. „Lass uns einfach nicht darüber reden.“ Sie öffnet ihren Mund ein paar Mal um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommt nichts heraus.

Etwas später nimmt sie die Fernbedienung und stellt den Fernseher leiser, bevor sie sich zu mir dreht.

„Wo- woher kennt ihr euch? Also du und Raven…“ sofort grinse ich und erzähle ihr die Geschichte.

Es tut wirklich gut darüber zu reden, auch über Octavia und die Anderen. Als ich Finns Namen erwähne, ballen sich Lexas Fäuste. Sofort greife ich nach ihrer Hand und streichle mit meinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. 

„Du hast wirklich viele Freunde.“ Sagt sie irgendwann mit einem Lächeln, ich sehe sofort, dass mehr hinter dieser Aussage steckt.

Aber anstatt dieses sensible Thema wieder anzusprechen, greife ich nach der Schüssel Popcorn neben uns und stelle sie auf den Tisch. Lexa verfolgt jede meiner Bewegungen genau, als ich näher an sie heranrücke und meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter lege. Erst will sie etwas von mir wegrutschen, aber ich greife nach ihrer Hand und stoppe sie.

„Ist das in Ordnung?“ ich spüre ihr Nicken und schließe die Augen, seit Tagen habe ich nicht mehr so viel Körperkontakt gehabt.

Ich sehe dann, wie ihr Bein immer wieder auf und ab wippt, ebenfalls ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nervös ist. Lächelnd lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, worauf sie zusammenzuckt. Langsam nehme ich meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und will etwas Beruhigendes sagen, da schaue ich in ihre Augen. Sie ziehen mich wieder so in ihren Bann, schauen durch mich durch und in meine Seele. Ich lehne mich nach vorne, gebe ihr die Zeit um sich wegzudrehen, aber sie tut es nicht, starrt nur weiter in meine Augen. Als ihr Blick dann auf meinen Lippen landet weiß ich, dass ich es wagen kann. Langsam küsse ich sie, genauso kurz und sanft wie beim letzten Mal. Ich lehne mich nach hinten, aber anstatt meine Augen zu öffnen, lasse ich sie geschlossen und drücke meine Lippen erneut auf ihre. Jetzt merke ich, dass sie ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite gedreht hat, wohl aus Instinkt. Ich lächle etwas, als unsere Lippen wieder und wieder aufeinander treffen. Vorsichtig lecke ich leicht über ihre Unterlippe, aber Lexa erschreckt sich wohl und löst den Kuss.

„Sorry, ist alles gut?“ frage ich besorgt.

„Ja ich… wusste nur nicht, was ich machen soll.“ Antwortet sie und spielt nervös mit dem Ende ihres Oberteils.

Ich rücke näher an sie heran, sodass wir genau nebeneinander sitzen, unsere Körper zueinander gedreht. Wir lächeln uns an, obwohl die Stimmung komisch sein müsste zwischen uns, angesehen der Situation, ist es gelassen und ruhig.

„Willst du es nochmal probieren? Und ich zeig dir, was du machen kannst?“ sie nickt hektisch, was mich zum Grinsen bringt.

Nach einem letzten Blick in ihre wunderschönen Augen drücke ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Dabei hebe ich vorsichtig meine Hand und lege sie in Lexas Nacken. Ein kleines stöhnen entwischt ihr, das nutze ich um meine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen zu schieben. Als ihre Zunge dann mit meiner in Berührung kommt, stöhnt sie erneut. Es ist das Heißeste, was ich je von jemandem gehört habe. Automatisch drehen wir unsere Köpfe etwas zur Seite, damit der Kuss intensiver werden kann. Während unsere Zungen um Dominanz kämpfen, spüre ich Lexas Hand auf meinem Knie, sie streichelt vorsichtig darüber.

Als wir beide Luft brauchen lösen wir uns voneinander. Wir beide atmen schwer, schauen uns Momente lang nur in die Augen. 

„Du bist perfekt.“ Flüstert sie, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und unsere Lippen wieder miteinander verknüpft.

Ich streichle sie weiter am Nacken und lasse meine Hand durch ihre wunderschönen Haare gleiten. Als der Kuss wieder leidenschaftlich wird, setze ich mich langsam auf und auf Lexas Schoss. Sie scheint erst verwirrt, da sie beinahe komplett aufhört mich zu küssen. Vorsichtig beiße ich in ihre Unterlippe, dabei greife ich nach ihren Händen und lege sie an meine Hüfte. Ich merke, dass sie leicht zittert, weil sie so aufgeregt ist. Nach ein paar Sekunden küsst sie mich wieder voll, ich sehe Sterne hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen, sie küsst so verdammt gut.

„Clarke?“ flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen. „Machen wir gerade rum?“ ich lache leise und lege beide Arme um ihren Nacken.

„Ja, das machen wir.“ 

Zum ersten Mal sehe ich ein wirklich ehrliches und breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Lexa hebt eine Hand von meiner Hüfte und streichelt über meine Haare. Ich warte ruhig und lasse sie, ihre Blicke wandern über mein ganzes Gesicht. Auch ich fühle so viel in diesem Moment, traue mich aber nicht, es mir wirklich einzugestehen. 

Wir verweilen noch etwas so, bevor wir uns zusammen im Badezimmer fertig machen für das Bett. Meinen Blick kann ich nicht von Lexas Körper abwenden, sie ist einfach so wunderschön und weiß es nicht mal. Auch sie starrt mich immer wieder an, vor allem wenn sie denkt, dass ich es nicht mitbekomme. Als ich mein T-Shirt für die Nacht überziehen will, zögere ich. Langsam drehe ich mich nur in BH bekleidet zu Lexa und lehne mich an das Waschbecken.

„Ich glaube ich schlafe heute so.“ sage ich nachdenklich.

Lexas Augen werden weit, bevor sie nickt und aus dem Zimmer gehen will. Da sie aber offensichtlich noch versucht durch den Spiegel einen Blick auf meinen Oberkörper zu erhaschen, rennt sie etwas gegen den Türrahmen. Sofort erröten ihre Wangen, ich lache laut los und halte mich am Waschbecken fest.

„Sei still.“ Murmelt sie mit einem Lächeln.

Etwas später liegen wir zusammen im Bett. Lexa lässt allerdings so viel Platz zwischen uns, dass ich mich frage, ob ich zu weit gegangen in. Sie spielt mit der Decke, welche sie bis zu ihrem Bauch hochgezogen hat, ihr Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet. 

„Lex?“ Frage ich leise, sofort schaut sie mich an. „Willst du mir die Handschellen ummachen?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Was ist dann?“

„Nichts, alles gut.“ Antwortet sie emotionslos.

Ich atme frustriert durch, bevor ich mich ebenfalls auf den Rücken drehe. Da ich tatsächlich kein Oberteil anhabe, weiß ich, dass Lexas Blick gleich auf mir liegen wird. Ich spüre, wie er in meinen Oberkörper brennt und grinse etwas.

„Hast du schon mal angefasst?“ frage ich verschmitzt.

„Was angefasst?“ sie ist so süß, wenn sie verwirrt ist. „Oh du- du meinst- nein!“

„Willst du?“ 

Als ich auch nach ein paar Momenten keine Antwort bekomme, drehe ich meinen Kopf zu ihr. Lexas Wangen sind wieder rot, sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und scheint wohl darüber nachzudenken. Sie merkt anscheinend, dass mein Blick auf ihr klebt, denn sie nickt leicht. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand, die steif zwischen uns liegt. Vorsichtig lege ich sie auf meinen nackten Bauch, sofort zuckt Lexa etwas zusammen. Wir bekommen Blickkontakt, als ich ihre Hand höher gleiten lasse, bis hin zu meinem BH. Ihr Mund klappt leicht auf, als ich ihre Hand auf meine Brust lege und etwas zu drücke. Bei diesem schönen Gefühl flattern mir die Augen zu. Als ich sie wieder öffne ist Lexa genau neben mir, ihre Augen strahlen im Mondlicht. Vorsichtig nehme ich ihre Hand wieder von meiner Brust und küsse sie kurz. Lexa lächelt etwas, sie sieht so schön aus, wenn sie lächelt.

Ich sehe es als gutes Zeichen, dass sie mir so nah ist, also rutsche ich näher zu ihr und wickle einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Ihr ganzer Körper ist angespannt, als ich meinen Kopf in ihren Nacken drücke und ihren Duft einatme. Nach ein paar Sekunden entspannt sie sich, eine Hand wickelt sich um mich.

„Das ist schön.“ Flüstere ich.

„Mmmm.“ 

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie je entspannter gesehen habe. Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich langsam einschlafe.


	8. Chapter 8

Die nächsten Tage sind alle ähnlich verlaufen, wir haben viel im Bett gelegen und geredet, Lexa hat sich mir wirklich geöffnet. Ich habe erfahren, dass sie ein Leben lang gemobbt wurde in der Schule und auch außerhalb. Sie hat wirklich nie jemandem vertraut. Mein Herz bricht bei den Gedanken, wie schrecklich ihr Leben gewesen sein muss. 

Als ich abends am Fenster stehe und auf den Strand hinausschaue, verliere ich mich in Gedanken an meine Freunde. Die Sehnsucht wird immer größer. Lexa und ich haben das Thema so gut es ging vermieden. Sie sagt mir immer nur, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lässt. Da sie bei dem Thema auch immer wieder nervös wird und sich völlig verspannt, habe ich es nicht mehr angesprochen. Ich schrecke plötzlich hoch, als ich ihr Spiegelbild direkt hinter mir wahrnehme.

„Entschuldige süße, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Sagt sie sanft.

Sie legt beide Arme um meine Hüfte und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinen Haaren. 

„Ich hab- eine- ehm…“ irritiert drehe ich mich um, als Lexa anfängt zu stottern.

„Was ist los Lex?“ sie schluckt schwer und schaut an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ sie nickt und schaut mir endlich in die Augen.

„Ja. Ich wollte nur… etwas Besonderes für dich machen.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein- eine Überraschung.“ Ich nicke. „Ich will, dass du zu deinen Freunden gehst.“ Mir klappt der Mund auf.

„Was? Nein! Lexa, weißt du was dann passiert?“ sie nickt.

„Aber ich will, dass du sie wiedersiehst.“ Sie greift nach meinen Händen. „Du bist… so unglücklich ohne sie… und das Einzige was ich will ist, dass du glücklich bist Clarke.“

Sie hat natürlich recht damit, dass ich meine Freunde vermisse und unglücklich darüber bin, sie nicht sehen zu können, deshalb fällt mir keine gute Antwort ein. Wir stehen ein paar Minuten so, schauen uns an, bevor ich sie an mich heranziehe und sie fest umarme.

„Aber, wenn wir das machen…“ murmele ich in ihr Ohr. „Dann so, dass die Polizei es nicht mitbekommt. Ich will nicht, dass du ins Gefängnis kommst.“ Sie nickt und streichelt meinen Rücken sanft.

„Morgen fahren wir hin, ok?“

>>>>>>>>>>

Nach mehreren Diskussionen und der ungeklärten Frage, ob es nicht zu riskant ist, machen wir uns am nächsten Tag auf den Weg zum Campus. Lexa und ich haben beide eine Sonnenbrille auf und weite Pullis, in der Hoffnung, dass man uns so nicht so leicht erkennt. Während der ganzen Fahrt habe ich ihre Hand gehalten, die beinahe durchgehend gezittert hat. Ich hoffe nur, dass das gut geht und die Polizei uns nicht entdeckt. Denn nun weiß ich, dass Lexa das nicht getan hat, um mir weh zu tun, sondern weil sie verzweifelt war. Sie ist so eine tolle Person, so liebevoll, die meisten verstehen sie nur falsch.

„Wir sind da.“ Reißt die Dunkelhaarige mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich binde meine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und verstecke sie unter einer Mütze. Kurz darauf parken wir etwas vom Unigebäude weg auf einem Parkplatz. Wir atmen nochmal tief durch, bevor wir aussteigen.

„Alles wird gut Lexa. Ich verspreche es.“ Versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe etwas Illegales gemacht, wenn es sein muss stehe ich dazu und gehe ins Gefängnis.“ ich bleibe stehen und greife nach ihrer Hand.

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich verspreche es, ok?“

Wir halten unsere Köpfe unten als wir über das Gelände laufen, zum Glück ist beinahe niemand draußen. Als wir durch die Gänge laufen, schlägt mein Herz immer schneller. Vor unserer Tür angekommen höre ich bereits Raven und Octavia sprechen, genauso wie Bellamy. Ich grinse und klopfe an der Tür. Lexa neben mir drückt meine Hand fester. Als die Tür aufgeht drücke ich dagegen, wodurch Bellamy beinahe fällt. Ich ziehe Lexa hinter mich in den Raum und schiebe die Tür schnell zu. Alle im Raum starren uns an, bis ich meine Mütze und meine Sonnenbrille abnehme.

„Cl…Clarke?“ fragt Raven mit zittriger Stimme.

Schnell gehe ich auf sie zu und nehme sie fest in den Arm. Bellamy und Octavia scheinen wie eingefroren. Raven weint schamlos in meine Schulter und drückt sich fest an mich. Dann spüre ich auch Octavia an meiner Seite.

„Oh Gott Clarke, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Geht’s dir gut?“ fragt sie aufgeregt.

„Ja, es ist alles gut, Lexa-“ plötzlich unterbricht Bellamy uns laut.

„DU!“ er zeigt auf Lexa, welche einen Schritt zurückgeht und ihn mit großen Augen ansieht. „Du verdammter Freak hast sie entführt!“

„Ruf die Polizei O!“ sagt Raven und schiebt mich schützend hinter sich.

„Nein bitte nicht!“ ich schiebe mich durch meine Freunde und zu Lexa, die gerade wieder ihre Kapuze aufgesetzt hat. „Macht das nicht! Ok?“ ich lege einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, sofort lehnt sie sich in mich.

„Was zum- Clarke geh da weg!“ sagt Bellamy wütend.

Er macht einen Schritt auf uns zu, sofort spannt sich Lexas Körper an und sie stellt sich instinktiv vor mich.

„Hört auf! Bellamy bitte!“ der Dunkelhaarige sieht mich ungläubig an. „Sie hat mir nichts getan, das würde sie nie.“

Es braucht ein paar Momente, bis sich alle im Raum so weit beruhigt haben, dass keiner nach seinem Handy greift und die Polizei ruft. Ich atme erleichtert durch und treffe dann wieder Ravens verwirrten Blick. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen und starrt nur geschockt zu mir.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht.“ Fängt Octavia wieder leise an, als sie zu ihrem Bruder geht und ihn etwas von uns wegzieht. „Was ist passiert?“

Ich fahre mir durch die Haare und beginne, alles von Anfang an zu erzählen. 

„Also hat sie dich entführt?“ fragt Raven wütend.

Lexa zuckt neben mir zusammen, sofort schaue ich zu ihr. Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, entspannen wir uns beide. Ich lächle sie noch an, bevor ich mich zu Raven drehe, welche ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt hat.

„Es ist kompliziert. Und sie hat mir nichts getan, niemals.“

„Es ist trotzdem eine Straftat, auch das Stalken!“ klinkt Bellamy sich erneut ein. „Ok ich biete dir was an Lexa.“ Er holt tief Luft und faltet seine Hände zusammen. „Ich werde nicht zur Polizei gehen, wenn du von hier verschwindest und Clarke nie wieder kontaktierst!“

„Nein Bellamy.“ unterbreche ich ihn mit einem seufzen. „Das will ich nicht, ok?“

„Clarke sie ist eine Mörderin!“ mein Atem stockt, genau wie Lexas neben mir.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue Bellamy erwartungsvoll an. Er muss sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, nicht auszurasten, dass sehe ich ihm an. Raven steht immer wieder auf und läuft nervös durch das Zimmer.

„Wir haben die Geschichte im Fernsehen gesehen. Sie hat zwei Jungs getötet.“ Erklärt der Dunkelhaarige.

„Das- das st-“ stottert Lexa sofort.

„Sei still du Freak!“

„Nenn sie nicht so!“ vor Wut springe ich vom Bett auf und stelle mich vor Bellamy. „Sie war es nicht! Es war ein Unfall! Und Lexa ist ein toller Mensch und ich liebe sie, also hör auf sie so zu nennen! Sie ist kein Freak! Sie hat nur mehr durchgemacht als wir alle zusammen!“

Es ist still im Raum, für so lange Zeit, dass ich mich frage, was ich gerade alles herausgeschrien habe. Ich drehe mich zu Lexa, welche mich mit offenem Mund ansieht.

„Du liebst mich?“ meine Augen werden weit.

„Ich… ja Lexa.“ Ich setze mich wieder neben sie, sie studiert meine Bewegungen genau und greift dann automatisch nach meiner Hand. „Und ich weiß, dass es dir genauso geht.“ Sie nickt mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Langsam drehe ich mich wieder zu meinen Freunden, die mich anschauen, als sei ich völlig verrückt.

„Bitte Leute, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber bitte helft uns.“

Die Stille im Raum erdrückt mich fast, ich kann mein eigenes Herz laut schlagen hören. Raven ist die Erste die aufsteht und zu uns kommt. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und streichelt mich sanft.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht so eine Art Stockholm Syndrom oder?“ ich rolle mit den Augen auf ihre Frage.

„Nein, ich liebe sie.“ Flüstere ich und streichle dabei Lexas Hand, die inzwischen noch mehr zittert.

Raven holt tief Luft, bevor sie sich vor Lexa stellt. Die grünen Augen strahlen sie flehend an. Raven beißt sich noch kurz auf die Lippe, bevor sie wieder zu mir schaut.

„Ok, wir helfen euch.“


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa und ich gelten nun auf dem Campus offiziell als verrückt. Natürlich hat sich herumgesprochen, dass wir wieder da sind und dass wir zusammen sind. Oder zumindest kurz davor zusammen zu kommen. Wir mussten der Polizei in mehreren peinlichen Sitzungen erzählen, dass wir nur zusammen abgehauen und durchgebrannt sind und dass Lexa mich nicht entführt hat. Als auch unsere Freunde für uns ausgesagt haben, haben sie uns zum Glück geglaubt. Seit Tagen sind wir nun wieder auf dem Campus, wo ich nur seltsame Blicke bekomme, als ich durch die Leute gehe. Nach einem letzten Blick auf mein Handy schließe ich mein Zimmer auf, in dem ich immer noch zusammen mit Raven lebe. Meine Augen werden weit, als ich sehe, dass Lexa in der Ecke auf dem Boden sitzt und weint.

„Lex! Was ist los?“ frage ich besorgt.

Ich lasse mich neben sie auf den Boden fallen und streichle sanft über ihre Haare. Dabei schiebe ich ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf, welche sie wieder aufhatte. Lexa schaut mich ausdruckslos an, also streichle ich über ihr Gesicht und wische die Tränen weg. Sie ist schon seit gestern ziemlich still, immer als ich gefragt habe was war, hat sie nicht geantwortet oder nur gesagt, alles wäre in Ordnung.

„Ich habe An- Angst Clarke.“ Stammelt sie leise. „Was ist, wenn sie dich mir doch wegnehmen?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Das werden sie nicht. Ich bleibe bei dir, ok?“

Erst eine halbe Stunde später habe ich sie komplett beruhigen können. Wir liegen nun zusammen auf meinem Bett. Immer wieder drückt sie mir Küsse auf die Wange und auf meinen Hals, das Gefühl ist so schön, dass ich schwer schlucken muss. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und Raven steht im Raum. Sie mustert uns ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie seufzt und sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzt.

„Ich schwöre euch ich gewöhne mich nie daran.“ Ich höre Lexa schwer schlucken und weiß, dass sie gleich wieder anfängt zu weinen.

„Wie war das Gespräch mit deiner Mutter?“ frage ich, um vom Thema abzulenken.

Während Raven von dem Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter erzählt, mit der sie lange keinen Kontakt hatte, streichle ich Lexa weiter. Ich will nur, dass sie sich langsam wohl fühlt mit meinen Freunden. Unsere Geschichte ist mit Sicherheit eine der verrücktesten überhaupt, aber ich bin froh, dass es so passiert ist. Zu Beginn hatte ich ziemlich Angst, dass Lexa mir etwas tut. Aber sie ist so liebevoll mir gegenüber, das sehen auch Raven und Octavia inzwischen. 

„Clarke?“ flüstert Lexa irgendwann. „Hast du morgen Abend was vor? Ich will dich gerne… ehm einladen.“

„Natürlich, für dich immer.“ Antworte ich, worauf Raven leise schnauft, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

>>>>>>>>>>

Am nächsten Tag laufe ich in Gedanken versunken in die Kantine und zu unserem Stammtisch. Inzwischen sitzt auch Lexa bei uns, obwohl sie sich absolut nicht wohl fühlt. Meistens sagt sie nicht viel und entspannt sich nur, sobald ich am Tisch bin und ihre Hand halte. Viele Studenten lassen Sprüche darüber los, wie verrückt sie ist und dass sie eine Stalkerin ist. Jedes Mal spüre ich, dass Lexa sich unheimlich schlecht fühlt, sie bereut es wirklich, wie sie sich verhalten hat. 

„Warum sagst du diesen Leuten nicht einfach, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen?“ fragt Octavia, als wir alle essen.

„Ehm…“ beginnt Lexa leise. „Meistens reden sie nicht direkt mit mir. Sagen nur etwas, wenn sie an mir vorbeilaufen.“

„Feige.“ Wirft Raven ein.

Ich streichle über Lexas Hand und schenke ihr ein lächeln, welches sie erwidert. Inzwischen habe ich sie dazu bekommen, keine Pullis mehr zu tragen. Nachdem ihr langsam klar geworden ist, dass sie sicher ist bei mir und meinen Freunden, hat sie auch nicht mehr den Drang, sich zu verstecken. Ich lächle etwas als ich daran denke, wie Octavia sie das erste Mal verarscht hat. Lexa hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass es ein Witz war und stand nur irritiert da.

„Also, heute Abend 7 Uhr?“ unterbricht mich die Dunkelhaarige.

„Ja gerne, ich freue mich.“ Antworte ich und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

>>>>>>>>>>

Pünktlich um 7 Uhr stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und schaue auf mein Outfit, ich habe einen kurzen, schwarzen Rock an, dazu eine weiße Bluse. Ich hole noch mal tief Luft, als es an der Tür klopft. Ich ziehe die Tür auf und grinse sofort, als ich Lexa sehe. Sie trägt eine enge, schwarze Hose, dazu ein Top, welches viel Ausschnitt zeigt und eine dünne Lederjacke. Ihre Haare sind lockig und liegen sanft auf ihrer Schulter. 

„Du siehst-“

„Du bist-“ 

Wir beginnen beide gleichzeitig und stoppen dann. Ein Lachen entwischt uns beiden, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schließe und nach ihrer Hand greife.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus Clarke.“

„Du auch Lexa.“

Vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen atmet Lexa noch mal tief durch, sie drückt die Tür auf und sofort bleibt mir der Atem weg. Überall im Zimmer sind Kerzen und Rosenblätter. Auf dem Tisch stehen ebenfalls Kerzen, es sieht so romantisch aus, dass mir Tränen in die Augen schießen. Noch nie hat jemand so etwas für mich gemacht. Lexa führt mich zum Tisch und rückt noch meinen Stuhl zu recht, bevor sie in ihrer kleinen Küche verschwindet.

„Raven hat mir erzählt, dass du Lasagne liebst.“ Ruft sie aus dem anderen Raum.

Ich grinse und lehne mich verträumt auf den Tisch.

„Ja, das stimmt.“

Sekunden später kommt Lexa mit zwei Tellern zurück ins Zimmer. Sie lächelt mich glücklich an, als sie die Teller abstellt.

„Ich habe es selber gemacht, hoffe es ist gut geworden.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Du bist so süß, danke Lex.“

Als ich den ersten Bissen nehme, kann ich nicht anders als stöhnen. Es schmeckt so unheimlich gut, ich habe nie eine bessere Lasagne gegessen. Lexa ist bei dem Geräusch von mir eingefroren, sie starrt nur auf ihren Teller, sodass ich lachen muss.

„Entschuldige, es schmeckt eben ziemlich gut.“

„Gut. Und du kannst das Geräusch ruhig öfter machen.“ Wir grinsen uns verschmitzt an, bevor wir weiter essen.

Am Ende des Abends sitzen wir auf Lexas Sofa, meine Hand in ihrer. Sie streichelt sanft über meinen Oberarm und küsst mich immer wieder. Es ist wirklich so schön, ich will nicht, dass es jemals endet.

„Clarke? Kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Alles.“ Antworte ich leise.

„Also, ehm… ich wollte dich fragen, ob du… Gott wie fragt man das und warum ist das so schwer.“ Sie lacht leise und lässt ihren Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas fallen.

„Frag einfach Lex, du kannst mich alles fragen, das weißt du.“

„WillstdumeineFreundinsein?“ bringt sie so schnell heraus, dass ich es beinahe nicht verstanden hätte.

Ich lehne mich etwas zurück und lächle sie an. Mit roten Wangen sieht sie einfach noch niedlicher aus als sonst.

„Ja Lexa, ich will deine Freundin sein.“

„Ein Neuanfang?“

„Ein Neuanfang!“


	10. Chapter 10

Einen ganzen Monat ist es nun her, dass Lexa mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihre Freundin sein will. In dieser Zeit hat sich vieles verändert. Die Leute auf dem Campus reden kaum noch über uns, es kommen schließlich immer neue, interessantere Themen auf. Dazu ist Lexa selbstsicherer geworden im Umgang mit meinen Freunden. Sie war sogar mit Raven alleine unterwegs, was mich ziemlich gewundert hat. Mein Herz macht jedes Mal einen Sprung, wenn ich an sie und ihr Lächeln denke, oder an ihren verdammt heißen Körper. Ich schließe meine Augen und denke an ihren flachen, muskulösen Bauch, ihre Arme, ihre langen Finger…

„Clarke?“

„Hm?“ frage ich irritiert, ich war wirklich in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht bei O bin.“ Ich nicke kurz, worauf Raven etwas grinst. „An was hast du gerade gedacht?“

„An nichts.“

„Mmmm… etwa an Sex, Griffin? Deine Wangen werden rot.“

„Ich habe- nein!“ erwidere ich allerdings etwas zu laut, sofort lacht sie.

„Ist der Sex mit Lexa gut?“ fragt sie dann leise und lehnt sich auf einen Ellenbogen.

Ich schaue nach vorne und hoffe, dass der Lehrer mich rettet, aber er starrt nur auf sein Buch wie der Rest der Klasse. Ich seufze und drehe mich nochmal um, muss sicher gehen, dass uns niemand hört.

„Wir ehm… hatten noch nicht Raven.“

Es braucht beinahe eine Minute, bis Raven wieder blinzelt, sie hat mich nur angestarrt. Dann nickt sie kurz und schaut nachdenklich auf den Tisch vor uns.

„Hast du schon mit ihr drüber gesprochen?“

„Ja schon… aber es wäre ihr erstes Mal und… ich will, dass es perfekt wird.“ Flüstere ich.

„Glaub mir es ist perfekt, wenn du es bist. Man sieht wie sehr ihr euch liebt.“ 

Ich nicke und widme mich wieder meinen Gedanken, mein Körper schreit nach Lexa. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich nochmal darüber sprechen.

Ein paar nervige Stunden später liege ich im Bett und schaue irgendeine Serie im Internet, während ich auf Lexa warte. Raven hat gesagt ich soll nur einen kurzen Rock und ein Top tragen, ich bin mir sicher sie will mehr als ich, dass Lexa und ich endlich miteinander schlafen. Als es klopft springe ich auf und rücke noch mein Oberteil zu recht. Langsam ziehe ich die Tür auf und grinse sofort breit, als Lexa mit einem Strauß Rosen in der Hand vor mir steht. Weiterhin breit grinsend nehme ich ihr die Blumen ab und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Danke baby.“

„Gerne Clarke.“ Sagt sie einfühlsam und lässt sich auf mein Bett fallen, während ich die Blumen in eine Vase stelle.

Als ich mich umdrehe schaue ich zum ersten Mal an ihr herunter. Lexa hat eine enge Jeans an und dazu eine ärmellose Bluse, sie sieht wirklich so wunderschön aus. Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und lehne mich etwas runter, damit ich sie küssen kann. Wieder fliegen Schmetterlinge durch meinen Bauch, als ihre weichen Lippen über meine gleiten. Ich spüre ihre Hände an meiner Hüfte, wie sie mich näher an sich heranzieht, bis ich zwischen ihren Beinen stehe. Als ich den Kuss intensiver werden lassen will, lehnt sie sich nach hinten, worauf ich leise jammere.

„Sollen wir dann… den Film gucken?“ fragt sie, dabei streichelt sie über meinen Bauch.

„Ja klar.“ Antworte ich mit einem kleinen seufzen und lasse mich neben sie aufs Bett fallen.

Etwa nach einer Stunde kann ich mich nicht weiter auf den Film konzentrieren. Lexa liegt neben mir, ein Arm hat sie um meine Schulter geschwungen, damit ich mich bei ihr anlehnen kann. Sie streichelt immer wieder sanft über meinen Oberarm, eine Geste die aber inzwischen etwas Intensives bei mir verursacht: Lust. Mein Blick wandert an ihr herunter, ich starre auf ihren perfekten Bauch und lege vorsichtig meine Hand darauf, um sie zu streicheln. Langsam schiebe ich meine Hand unter ihr Oberteil, ich höre, dass sie scharf einatmet.

„Clarke?“

„Mmmm?“ brumme ich leise.

Noch bevor Lexa mehr sagen kann drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie am Hals. Das haben wir schon ein paar Mal gemacht, aber immer wieder spannt sich ihr Körper an und ihr fallen dabei die Augen zu. Ich weiß, dass sie es genauso sehr will wie ich, sie hat nur Angst. Als ich dann sehe, dass sie eine Hand hebt und sich nervös durch die Haare fährt, höre ich auf und lehne mich nach vorne, um sie ansehen zu können. Ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen strahlen mich an, allerdings scheint so viel Unsicherheit darin.

„Lexa ich würde nie etwas tun, was du nicht willst. Das weißt du, oder?“

„Ja ich- ich will auch, dass du weiter machst. Es ist nur-“ sie verstummt und schaut unsicher nach unten.

„Es ist ok baby.“ Sage ich einfühlsam und wische ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schenkt mir noch ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor ich mich wieder in ihren Arm lege. Als wir wieder auf den Bildschirm schauen ist dort plötzlich eine Sexszene. Fuck. Ich muss meine Oberschenkel zusammen reiben, weil ich merke wie erregt ich bereits bin. Ich merke erst, dass meine Atmung schneller geworden ist, als Lexa sich zu mir dreht und eine Hand auf meine Brust legt. Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden intensiv an, bevor sie sich wortlos nach vorne lehnt und mich küsst, hart und leidenschaftlich. Es dauert etwas, bis mein Gehirn es begreift, aber dann landet meine Hand in ihren Haaren und ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Immer wieder entwischt uns beiden ein Stöhnen, was mich beinahe immer dazu bringt mein Becken leicht vom Bett zu heben. Lexa scheint das zu merken, denn sie setzt sich auf und legt vorsichtig ein Bein über meine, bis sie ganz auf mir liegt. Ich traue mich beinahe nicht zu atmen, habe Angst, dass ich sie damit verschrecke.

„Clarke, ich will es. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich machen soll.“ Flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen.

„Dann lass mich es dir zeigen.“ Flüstere ich zurück und küsse sie nochmal intensiv, bevor ich sie vorsichtig von mir herunterdrücke.

Ich setze mich auf sie, was Lexa sogar zulässt. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie Panik bekommen, denn oft haben die Kinder früher genau diese Position genutzt, um sie festzuhalten und ihr wehzutun. Quälend langsam greife ich unter mein Oberteil und ziehe es mir über den Kopf. Ich sehe, dass Lexas Mund aufklappt, denn ich habe nicht mal einen BH an. Sie starrt auf meinen Oberkörper, während ich zu ihr herunter grinse. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und greife nach ihren Händen, ich muss sie endlich spüren. Langsam lege ich sie auf meine Brüste, das Gefühl ist so wunderschön, dass ich mich zurückhalten muss, nicht laut zu stöhnen. Lexa scheint sofort zu verstehen, denn als ich meine Hände von ihren nehme beginnt sie leicht zu kneten. Meine Augen fallen zu, wie lange hat mich niemand mehr so berührt. Ich genieße es weiterhin, als Lexa plötzlich leicht an meinen Nippeln zieht, jetzt muss ich stöhnen.

„Ist das ok?“

„Das ist perfekt.“ Keuche ich heraus, jetzt schon so unheimlich scharf auf sie.

Als dann ihre Hände von mir verschwinden, jammere ich beinahe wieder. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe dann, dass Lexa sich aufgesetzt hat. Sie schluckt noch ein paar Mal schwer, bevor sie ihre Bluse aufknöpft. Am liebsten würde ich ihre Hände wegschlagen und es selbst machen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit vielleicht zu weit gehe. Als sie alle Knöpfe auf hat zieht sie ihre Bluse aus und wirft sie unachtsam auf den Boden. Jetzt starre ich auf ihren BH und ihre perfekten Brüste. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und küsse sie wieder, dabei fallen wir zurück aufs Bett. Meine Hand wandert langsam von ihrem Bauch weiter nach oben, ich spüre wie schnell Lexa bereits atmet. Als sie mich aber nicht stoppt lege ich eine Hand auf ihre Brust und drücke leicht zu. Sie hört auf mich zu küssen, sofort bekomme ich Panik zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber dann öffne ich die Augen. Lexas Augen sind geschlossen, ihr Mund leicht auf und ihr Gesicht komplett entspannt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schiebe meine Hand unter ihren BH, auch jetzt macht sie keine Anstalten, mich aufzuhalten. Nach ein paar Momenten küsse ich sie wieder am Hals, bis weiter runter zu ihrer Schulter und ihrem Schlüsselbein. Dabei beiße ich immer wieder leicht zu, worauf sie stöhnt, einfach das wunderschönste Geräusch. 

„Lex?“ frage ich leise, sie schaut sofort zu mir. „Darf ich…?“ sie scheint zu verstehen, denn sie setzt sich leicht auf.

Langsam fasse ich um sie und öffne ihren BH, dabei drücke ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Vorsichtig streife ich ihr das Stück Stoff ab, sofort grinse ich als sie etwas rot wird im Gesicht.

„Es ist ok Lexa. Du bist wunderschön.“

„Bin ich nicht.“ 

Ich drücke sie vorsichtig wieder aufs Bett und lächle sie liebevoll an, in der Hoffnung sie versteht so, wie ernst ich es meine.

„Du bist wunderschön. Lass es mich beweisen.“ Sie nickt kurz. „Ich liebe dich.“ Flüstere ich noch, bevor ich sie wieder küsse.

Als meine Lippen an ihren Brüsten ankommen, spüre ich plötzlich eine Hand in meinem Nacken. Ich stoppe und bleibe da, wo ich bin. Erst als ihre Hand mich langsam loslässt, beuge ich mich weiter nach unten und nehme ihren Nippel in den Mund. Lexas ganzer Körper drückt sich mir entgegen, sofort grinse ich.

„Ist das gut?“ frage ich gegen ihre Haut.

„Ja- ja mach bloß weiter!“ ich grinse darüber dass sie nun so gierig ist.

Meine Hand wandert langsam weiter an ihrem Bauch herunter. Sie stoppt mich nicht, also lasse ich sie langsam zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Durch ihre Jeans reibe ich vorsichtig über ihre heiße Mitte, worauf Lexa stöhnt und eine Hand durch meine Haare fahren lässt. Ich sehe das als ein gutes Zeichen, drücke noch einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch und stehe dann vom Bett auf. Lexa will mir folgen, aber ich halte eine Hand hoch und stoppe sie. Mit offenem Mund sieht sie mir dabei zu, wie ich meinen Rock öffne und ihn zusammen mit meinem Slip auf den Boden fallen lasse. Ihre Blicke wandern gierig an mir herunter, sie beißt sich sogar auf die Lippe. Langsam knie ich mich neben das Bett und greife an ihre Hüfte, sie nickt noch bevor ich ihre Jeans aufknöpfe und ich ihr die Hose ausziehe, sogar zusammen mit ihrer Unterwäsche. Schnell lege ich mich wieder auf sie und küsse sie, Lexas Hände wandern über meinen ganzen Körper, bis sie an meinem Arsch ankommen. Sie drückt einmal kräftig zu, sofort drücke ich ihr mein Becken entgegen und winsele etwas gegen ihre Lippen.

„Hab ich dir weh getan?“ fragt sie besorgt.

Ich grinse und lehne mich nach hinten.

„Nein, das war schön.“

„Oh… ok.“ Sie macht es nochmal, wieder stöhne ich und drücke mich ihr entgegen, ich muss endlich Erlösung haben, aber erst ist sie dran.

Langsam nehme ich ihre Hände von meinem Körper und drücke sie neben uns auf die Matratze, als Lexa auch das zulässt weiß ich, dass sie sich mir ganz hingibt. Schnell rutsche ich weiter an ihr herunter, bis ich wieder über ihren perfekten Bauch küsse. Lexa atmet so hektisch, sie scheint es genauso sehr zu wollen wie ich. Langsam fährt eine meiner Hände über ihren Oberschenkel, sie zuckt kurz zusammen. Ich schaue zu ihr, sie blickt bereits zu mir herunter, ihr Mund leicht auf und ihre Wangen errötet. Als meine Finger vorsichtig zwischen ihre Beine fahren schaue ich sie weiterhin an. Ich spüre wie feucht sie ist, jetzt kann ich nicht anders als meine Augen schließen und es genießen. Über mir höre ich Lexa leise stöhnen. Ich fahre immer wieder durch ihre feuchte Mitte, bis ich wieder an ihrem Kitzler ankomme und dort leichte Kreise ziehe. Jetzt fallen ihre Augen zu, was ich nutze um weiter an ihr herunter zu rutschen, bis ich zwischen ihren Beinen liege. Als ihre Augen daraufhin auffliegen, sehe ich wieder die Panik darin.

„Es ist alles gut, ok?“ sage ich leise und küsse sie am Oberschenkel.

„Ja nur… ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, wohin mit meinen Händen?“ fragt sie verlegen, was einfach nur süß ist.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es einfach genießt?“ sage ich noch verführerisch, bevor ich mit meiner Zunge über sie fahre.

Lexa stöhnt so laut wie noch nie, ihr Becken hebt leicht vom Bett ab. Ich drücke sie bestimmend wieder zurück, bevor ich weiter mit meiner Zunge gegen sie arbeite. Sie schmeckt so unglaublich gut, dass ich davon nicht genug bekomme. Es braucht nicht lange, bis eine ihrer Hände in meinen Haaren landet, daraufhin schaue ich nach oben und treffe ihren heißen Blick. Langsam lasse ich einen Finger zu ihrem Eingang gleiten, ich stoße ganz vorsichtig nur ein bisschen hinein, wieder bekomme ich ein Stöhnen dafür. Als mein Finger weiter in sie fährt, hält mich ihre Hand fester. Ich höre auf und schaue zu ihr, erst nach ihrem Nicken schiebe ich meinen Finger vorsichtig weiter und komplett in sie. Mein Mund klappt auf, weil der Anblick so unheimlich heiß ist. Wie lange habe ich schon davon geträumt das endlich machen zu können. Immer wieder schaue ich zu Lexas Gesicht und wieder auf meine Hand.

„Du kannst- ehm- weitermachen.“ Keucht sie, was mich aus meinem starren wirft. 

Ich schiebe vorsichtig noch einen zweiten Finger in sie, was sie zulässt. Dann lehne ich mich wieder nach vorne und drücke meine Zunge erneut auf ihren Kitzler, dabei halten wir durchgehend Blickkontakt. Als ich langsam meine Finger aus ihr gleiten lasse und wieder in sie stoße, drückt sie sich mir entgegen. Ich sehe, dass sie sich mit einer Hand im Bettlaken festkrallt und weiß, dass sie vermutlich schon kurz davor ist. Ich werde schneller in meinen Bewegungen und lecke immer fester über sie, bis sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannt. Als sie einmal laut stöhnt und ihr Becken weit vom Bett abhebt, grinse ich breit. Ich lecke sie noch etwas weiter und stoße langsam in sie, bis sie komplett erschöpft und schwer atmend aufs Bett fällt. Sanfte küsse drücke ich auf ihren Körper, bis ich an ihren Lippen angekommen bin. Lexa sieht mich verträumt an und küsst mich erneut, dabei fährt ihre Zunge über meine Lippen.

„Magst du‘s?“ frage ich grinsend.

„Oh ja.“ Antwortet sie leise und küsst mich weiter. „Danke Clarke, also- für ein perfektes erstes Mal.“

„War es das?“ frage ich und lehne mich auf meinen Ellenbogen, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ja das war es.“

Ich grinse und drücke ihr einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor ich mich neben sie lege und ebenfalls tief durchatme. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bevor ich eine Hand auf meinem Bauch spüre. Ich schaue Lexa dabei zu, wie sie mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über meine Oberschenkel fährt, wieder zu meinem Bauch und hoch zu meinen Brüsten. Erst als ich ihre Hand nehme und etwas zu drücke, fühlt sie sich wohl sicherer und lehnt sich über mich.

„Mach einfach was du denkst ok? Ich bin sicher es ist das Richtige.“ Flüstere ich.

Sie drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf den Mund bevor sie sich weiter nach unten arbeitet. Meine Augen fallen zu, ihre Lippen fühlen sich so perfekt an auf meiner Haut. Ich habe schon fast meinen Orgasmus als ich plötzlich ihre feuchten Lippen auf meinem Nippel spüre. Sie umschließt ihn vorsichtig und saugt daran, sofort stöhne ich laut und drücke ihren Kopf weiter runter, damit sie bloß nicht aufhört. Sie wirft mir erst einen besorgten Blick zu, aber ich nicke um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie alles richtig macht. Nachdem sie sich eine Zeitlang um meine Brüste gekümmert hat spüre ich, wie eine ihrer Hände an mir herunter gleitet. Sie traut sich allerdings nicht zwischen meine Beine zu greifen. Ich nehme vorsichtig ihre Hand und führe sie weiter nach unten, als sie zwischen meinen Beinen landet stockt ihr Atem.

„Du bist so feucht Clarke, wow…“

„Mmmm, nur für dich.“ Antworte ich und ziehe ihren Kopf zu mir, um sie wild zu küssen.

Als sie sich etwas nach hinten lehnt habe ich schon wieder Angst, dass etwas falsch war. Aber Lexa hat etwas Anderes vor. Sie führt ihre Hand die zwischen meinen Beinen war zu ihrem Mund. Als ihre Finger zwischen ihren Lippen verschwinden klappt mein Mund auf, ich bin mir sicher meine Augen sind größer als je zuvor. Ich starre sie nur an, während sie die Augen schließt.

„Du schmeckst gut.“ Murmelt sie.

Ich bin inzwischen so erregt, dass ich sicher bin die kleinste Berührung wirft mich in meinen Orgasmus. Während wir uns heiß und innig küssen fährt ihre Hand zaghaft wieder zwischen meine Beine. Ich genieße jede Berührung, als sie mich erkundet, gebe ihr die Zeit die sie braucht. Als sie dann vorsichtig gleich zwei Finger in mich schiebt und ihr Daumen auf meinem Kitzler landet, braucht es gerade mal ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich mein Körper anspannt.

„Gott Lexa! Genau da! Hör nicht auf!“ stöhne ich gegen ihre Lippen.

Ich versuche es noch hinauszuzögern, aber ihre Zunge fährt immer wieder über meine Unterlippe, ihre Finger stoßen stark und genau richtig in mich. Als sie ihre Finger wohl aus Instinkt etwas krümmt, kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem lauten stöhnen drücke ich mich ihr entgegen, dabei halte ich ihre Hand fest, aus Angst sie zieht sie zu schnell zurück. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne schaue ich genau in ihre, sie sieht mich mit so viel Liebe an, dass ich mich wieder nach vorne lehne und sie sanft küsse. 

Noch außer Atem ziehe ich sie zu mir herunter, bis ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter liegt. Wir streicheln beide den Körper des anderen, während wir die Stille genießen. Ich grinse als ich daran denke, dass es nun endlich passiert ist und wie verdammt gut es war.

„War das in Ordnung?“ fragt sie plötzlich so leise, dass ich es kaum gehört habe.

„Verarschst du mich?“ frage ich lachend und drehe mich so, dass ich ihr in die Augen schauen kann. „Das war unglaublich! Ehrlich, du hast alles richtig gemacht, ok?“ sie grinst stolz.

„Ich liebe dich Clarke.“

„Ich liebe dich auch Lexa.“


End file.
